A danisnotonfire fanfiction: Lying for love
by YoungDreamer
Summary: Josephine is a girl from Denmark, who moves to London, and discovers that her new neighbour is Dan Howell. Trying to not become just another fangirl, she acts like she doesn't know who he is. Their relationship become closer and closer, but what will happen, when Dan discovers that Josephine is a danosaur, and knew who he was from the beginning of their relationship? NOT PHAN.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Chapter 1: A new beginning

_After her last visit to London, Josephine decided that she wanted to live there at some point. Luckily, she got to work as a trainee for an advertising company in London. She has always been so independent that the thought of living all alone in a foreign country, didn't scare her at all. She had arrived to her new flat in London, and was travelling up the stairs with one of many moving boxes._

Okay. Just a thousand steps more and ten more moving boxes. Great. I thought to myself, while carrying a box filled with utensils. I finally arrived to the entrance of my flat, and turned the key. I felt some kind of spiritual peace and freedom by the emptiness of the room, knowing it was mine, and it was mine to decorate.

Whilst carrying another heavy box up to the top of the stairs, I felt it slowly slipping between my fingers, and tried to prevent the inevitable by putting my knee under the box for support, but now I couldn't walk to my flat. But what do I see there? It's my new neighbour coming to my rescue! "Hey, do you need some help with that?" the stranger asked me. "Yes, please." I said in the most damsel-in-distress-like voice known to mankind. Of course, I regretted this when I saw the face of my rescuer. Daniel Howell. Danisnotonfire. The famous british youtuber, internet cult leader, and probably the guy of my dreams. Could this be happening? Is Daniel Howell my neighbour? No that is just crazy. He probably just visited a friend of his. I mean, if he lived here, then where is Phil? Okay, Josephine, keep it cool, don't fangirl, just pretend you don't know who he is.  
"Do you need help with more boxes?" He said looking at me with those beautiful dark brown eyes.  
"I have two boxes or so left, but you don't need to help, if you're busy. It looked like, you were on your way out."  
"Well, I want to help. And I think I have time for another box or two." I absolutely hate, when I can't do things by myself, and have to ask for help. But this was Dan Howell, I mean, you can't say no to that. So, I gave him a reassuring nod.

"So, where are you moving from?" Dan asked me, while trying to catch his breath, from walking up many steps.  
"Are you alright? Do I need to help you?" I asked him, jokingly.  
"Yeah. I just.. I just need a little break." He said, and put the box on one of the steps.  
"And to answer your question: I just moved here from Denmark." I sad, and sad next to the box, whilst carrying the other one.  
"Denmark? Really? Are you here alone?"  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
"Wow. So how do you like it here?"  
"Well, I've always loved London, or England in general. Are you ready to continue the great journey to the top of the stairs?" I said with a grin.  
"Okay then. If you want to torture a man in his best age." He said jokingly, and I smiled at him.

We arrived to the top of the stairs at last, and we took the boxes to the living room of my flat. Dan looked at the unpacked boxes and the unassembled furniture with very little energy.  
"Are you going to unpack and assemble all of this by yourself?" He said.  
"Yep. Thankfully, I don't have any work to do the next few weeks, so I have plenty of time."  
"Well, If you need any help me and my friend Phil live right nextdoor."  
"I think you have helped me enough already." I said jokingly.  
"But thanks. What was your name again?" I said.  
"No problem. I'm Dan, and you are?"  
"Josephine."  
"Well, Josephine. Welcome to the neighbourhood. It was nice to meet you, but I have to get going."  
"I figured. It was very nice to meet you too, Dan."  
Dan then waved goodbye, and exited the flat. All of the excitement filled me, and I couldn't do anything, but jump up and down and shriek like a proper fangirl. Was this really happening? I started to unpack the kitchen utensils, while smiling and dancing, because I was so overexcited and eager to meet him again.  
"This is indeed going to be an eventful year." I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't be a damsel in distress

Chapter 2: Don't be a damsel in distress

_A few days had passed, and Josephine hadn't seen anything of Dan, or Phil for that matter. She had almost unpacked everything, but still needed to assemble the sofa. Knowing she couldn't do it on her own, she chose to accept Dan's offer of helping, even though she hated asking for it. But this was also a great opportunity to get to know him and therefore she got out and knocked on his door. Dan answered only wearing baggy pants and a tanktop._

"Josephine! Hi!" Dan said, sounding a bit more delighted than I had imagined.  
"Hey Dan. I hate to ask you this, but I'm trying to assemble my bed, and figured it was a two-man-job, so I was wondering if you could help me?"  
"Well, I am quite the handyman! I'm really not..." Dan said jokingly.  
"I'll just get dressed, and I'll come over there."  
"Lovely. Hope I'm not interrupting something." I said, hoping I was not behaving like a damsel in distress.  
"No no! I don't really have anything planned today, so might as well."  
"Okay. Thanks. See you in a few."

I went back to my flat, went to the bathroom to see how I looked, and to just fix my face. Not much later, Dan came in.

"Wow. You really have done something to this place!" Dan said, observing the main room.  
"Well, you know. I try." I said jokingly.

Dan and I tried to assemble the bed, and when he said he wasn't a handyman, he wasn't joking. But we made a laugh out of it. We teased each other, and I felt more and more comfortable around him. I didn't feel like shrieking every time I saw him, so that's good, I guess. But I couldn't help but feel like I was floating when I looked into his eyes, and a few butterflies were felt inside of me.

"So, what exactly are you doing in London?" Dan asked, trying to figure out, where the wooden plate would go.  
"I work as a trainee at an advertising company, or I am going to."  
"How long are you going to be here then?"  
"Just for a year, then it's back to good ol' Denmark."  
"I've never been to Denmark. I've heard Danish sounds like you're being choked or something." He said, with a nervous smile, probably because he was afraid of insulting me. But I just laughed, because I know he wouldn't say something to insult me.  
"Yeah, I've heard that too." I said, and tried to smile flirtingly at him, which I could imagine, went horribly wrong.  
"I think it's done! Yaaay! You have a place to sleep now!" Dan said, waving his arms quite unenthusiastically.  
"Yes! I don't feel like a hobo anymore!" I said jokingly. Dan looked at me, and our eyes locked for a few seconds, but it felt like several minutes.  
"If.. you're done assembling furniture, and.. not doing anything right now. Would you like to grab a cup of coffee, or something?" Dan said nervously.  
"Ugh. I hate coffee." I said, and noticed the disappointment in Dan's face.  
"But I love hot chocolate!" I quickly added.  
"Okay then. Starbucks?"  
"What else?" I said, moving some of my hair away from my face.


	3. Chapter 3: Hot chocolate is for children

Chapter 3: Hot chocolate is for children

_Josephine and Dan found a nice table at Starbucks. Dan ordered a Caramel Macchiato and Josephine ordered Hot Chocolate._

"So how come you don't like coffee?" Dan asked, while stirring his Macchiato.  
"I guess I'm still just a child. And bro... Chocolate is AMAZIING!" I said, doing a high pitch voice at the end, and then taking a sip of my delicious hot chocolate.  
"How do you even survive?" Dan asked, while looking confused at me, like he didn't understand, how a human being could feel this way.  
"I get my caffeine from coke." I said, and then Dan made a what-did-you-just-say-face, and I realized this could be misunderstood.  
"I mean coke, as in cola. You know the liquid-thing... That is also AMAZING!" Again with the high pitch voice at the end.  
"Yeah, I know. I could just imagine... I finally meet a nice girl, and then she's a cokehead." Dan said laughing, not knowing exactly what he just said. I hit him playfully on the arm.  
"You know. I'm more into crack and ecstasy, you know-"  
"Yeahyeah. Ha ha." Dan said, sarcastically.  
"But this-" Dan said, while taking another sip of his macchiato. "-doesn't even taste like coffee. Here. Try it." He said, and moved the cup towards me.  
"No, please. I hate coffee."  
"Blood, sweat and tears were sacrificed for making this coffee, and you're not even going to try it?" Dan said, almost pushing the cup in my face.  
"Alright, alright!" I said, and took a sip of the macchiato. First it tasted like caramel, but then the coffeetaste hit my tastebuds, and I made a horrific grimace.  
"Nope. It still tastes like ass." I said, still making a grimace. Dan looked at me, with somewhat reassurance, and then laughed a bit for himself.

A bus drove by with a Scary Movie 5 banner ad.  
"Have you seen that movie?" Dan said, almost finishing his macchiato.  
"Nooo. But I really want to. The scary movies are always so dumb and ridiculous, but they are a must see!"  
"Want to go home and watch it?"  
"But.. It's not out as a DVD yet." I said, confused.  
"Well, then we'll just have to be pirates then." Dan said, and winked at me. I smiled back and finished my coffee. As I got off my chair, Dan put his hand around my waist, just for a second. But it felt nice to feel him. I don't think I've ever touched him, not even a hand shake. So it was nice. We went back to our flats, and Dan invited me in. I immediately noticed the buttchair.  
"A buttchair? Really?" I said, and looked over to Dan, who was getting his Macbook ready.  
"Don't judge the buttchair. It is awesome." Dan said, jokingly offended.  
I sat next to him on the sofa, and was about to put my feet on the table, but realizing this could offend him, I of course asked before I did so.  
"Of course. Just make yourself at home." He said, not looking away from the screen. He also put his feet on the table, and placed his laptop on his lap. We had to sit really close for me to get a view of the screen, but I didn't mind at all. Here I was, all alone in a foreign country, and I happen to meet Daniel Howell, and was about to watch a movie with Daniel Howell, I was touching Daniel Howell. I had to stop thinking about it, because the probability of this happening was so tiny that I would probably go insane. I leaned in a little closer to Dan, and he put his arm around me. I felt so relaxed and so comfortable that I almost forgot, who I was sitting next to.

When the movie came to an end, I realized it was getting quite late, so I decided to go to my own flat, to get some sleep. I said goodbye to Dan in the door frame.  
"I don't really know anyone in this city or in this country for that matter, so thank you for hanging out with me." I said.  
"I could imagine it could get really lonesome, living on your own in a foreign country. But if you ever need something, or want to talk to someone, or just want to hang out, you can just knock."  
"Goodnight, Dan."  
"Goodnight, Josephine." Dan said, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. I then went to bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about him or stop smiling, he was just so goddamn gorgeous.


	4. Chapter 4: We're just friends

_Josephine couldn't stop thinking about last night. She was so enchanted by Dan. She decided to make some breakfast to get the thought of them being together out of her mind._

I mean. It's crazy, right? Dan is not interested in me. Come on, Josephine. Don't fall for him, don't fall for him. I always do this. No. He is probably just polite, because I'm new to this country. He could never love someone like me. A fan. I know, he doesn't know. Oh God. If he knew, he would never speak to me ever again.

As I was munching my breakfast, I heard a knock on the door. It couldn't be? Dan, maybe? No one else knows me here. It must be. I rushed to the mirror, to check myself. Pyjamapants, a top and no make-up. Yeah, I looked great. Or something. I went to open the door, and there he was. Daniel Howell. He looked kind of shocked, but also intrigued by what I was wearing.  
"Did I wake you?" He said, with a bit of worry written on his face.  
"No no. I just love to go around in my nightwear, when I don't have anything planned for the day." I said, hoping he would take the hint.  
"Haha. Me too. Well, if you're not doing anything today, would you like to go to the park, or get something to eat? Or both, maybe?"  
"Yeah, sure. I just need to get dressed. You can just wait here. Shouldn't take too long."  
Was Dan asking me out? I put on the first thing I could fine, brushed my teeth and just put some mascara on. Dan was sitting and watching Masterchef. Figures.  
"Okay. I'm ready. Let's go." I said, and grabbed my bag. And we went out.

The weather was great. The sun was shining, but it was not too hot outside. Perfect weather for a stroll in the park. We decided to get icecream, and sat on a bench. I hated having to avoid some topics, so he wouldn't know, I was a danosaur. But he couldn't know. That would just ruin everything. I'll just have to get him to tell me, so it'll seem like we've met, before I knew he was a famous youtuber.  
"So, what do you do for a living?" I said.  
"Oh.. Uhm.." Dan seemed to be thinking about what to answer.  
"I work at radio show with my friend Phil." He said, nodding. Okay. So that didn't work. Maybe he didn't want me to know.  
"Oh, well. That's cool. Do you get to meet celebrities then?"  
"Yeah. We actually interviewed Fall Out Boy, not long ago. The little fangirl inside of me was screaming." Dan said, laughing.  
"No way! Jealous..." I said, jokingly disappointed.  
"So, when do you start as a trainee?" He asked.  
"On Monday. So in three days."  
"Then you'll meet some more people here, and you don't have to be bothered by my company." He said jokingly. But I felt, I could sense some seriousness in this comment. What if I was bothering him?  
"I like hanging out with you. We should make this an annual thing. Going out and spending all our money on hot chocolate and ice cream." I jokingly said.  
"I think I would become very poor, very quickly. But then we could just cook ourselves." He said, and smiled at me, like he was waiting for a certain response.  
"I could cook you a traditional Danish dinner then."  
"Why don't you do it tonight then?"  
"Okay, but then we'll have to shop for groceries."  
"And, you would probably have to cook for Phil too."  
"That's alright. But how come I've never seen this "Phil"." I said, making quotation marks with my fingers.  
"He was there last night."  
"What?"  
"He even came in and got some food from the kitchen. He said to me later that he didn't want to interrupt anything, so that's why he didn't say hi. I can't believe you didn't notice him." He said smiling. Oh God. I was so enchanted by Dan, I didn't even notice Phil's presence. How embarrassing.

We finished our ice creams, and went grocery shopping. Ground beef, potatoes, onions and foodcolouring. I would make the best Danish meal ever. Not that I think he had ever tried a Danish meal before. But still. This was my time to shine.


	5. Chapter 5: You put the Dan in Danish

Chapter 5: You put the Dan in Danish

_Josephine and Dan rushed home, so Josephine could cook this special dinner for Dan and Phil. Josephine was excited to finally meet Phil, but was also worried that if he didn't approve of her, it would ruin her friendship with Dan. _

Dan let us in to his flat. Phil, apparently, wasn't home yet. And I went straight to the kitchen, and started cooking.  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" Dan asked me.  
"Not really, no. I can have someone British to make a Danish meal, now, can I?" I said, jokingly.  
"I understand. Oh noo, so I'll just sit on the internet, while my woman cooks my dinner. The horror!" Dan said jokingly.  
"Your woman?" I said, not nervously, maybe a little bit sassy, actually.  
"Uhm... Yeah.. Uhm.. Shut up woman, get on my horse!" Dan started singing.  
"Haha. I love that song!" I said, smiling and then hitting him playfully. But still confused by why he didn't answer my quiestion. Was he ignoring confrontation? That actually sounds likely.  
We then continued singing and dancing, while I cooked. And then someone entered the room.  
"Yum! It smells delicious in here! Wait, who are you?" Phil asked, looking confused at me. I rushed over to him, and stretched my hand out to greet him.  
"Hi! I'm Josephine. I live next door, and I promised Dan to make him a proper Danish meal. So that's pretty much why I'm here." I said.  
"Oh.. So you're the Josephine he's been talking about. Did you make enough food for one more?" He said. Wait.. The Josephine he's been talking about? Have he been talking about me? I don't know if that's a good or bad thing..  
"There's always enough for one more. If you two could just make the table. Dinner's almost ready."  
"Sure thing." Phil said. They then started making the table, and I put the food on the table, and we started eating.  
"This is amazing, Josephine!" Phil said.  
"Yeah. It's really good." Dan said, not as excited as Phil though.  
"We should move to Denmark, Dan. I want moooar!" Phil said, and Dan laughed.  
"Why should we, when we have this amazing Danish chef, who's sitting right in front of us." Dan jokingly said. I didn't speak much during dinner. I just observed Phil and Dan, and how they behaved with each other. They really have a special bond. A bond I'll probably never have with Dan.  
"Well, I have some work I need to do. So I'm going to leave you with the dishes." I said, and winked.  
"You sneaky bastard." Dan said, while walking towards me  
"I'll make it up to you. I promise." I said, while standing in the door frame with Dan.  
"Promise?" Dan said  
"Promise." I said, opening the door to exit his flat.  
"Okay. Then what about I invite you to dinner next time? Maybe at a restaurant?" Dan said, nervously.  
"Daniel, are you asking me on a date?" I jokingly said.  
"Well, yes I am." Dan said, staring at me with a serious look on his face.  
"Okay. Tomorrow at 6?"  
"I'll pick you up." He said.  
"Don't get lost on your way." I jokingly said, and went to my own flat.  
I could not believe this! Daniel Howell just asked me on a date! I started again with the shrieking and jumping up and down. How is this happening?


	6. Chapter 6: Stop worrying

Chapter 6: Stop worrying

_Josephine woke up feeling happier than usual. It took her a moment to realize why. But then she remembered, Daniel Howell asked her out on a date. The thought of it seemed unreal. She spent the whole day planning what to wear, how she would style her hair and what make-up to wear. Her always neat flat, was a mess of beauty products and clothes. _

Okay. I think I've got it. But what if it's too formal? I can't be too casual either. Okay, I'll just go with black pants and a see-through shirt, with a top underneath, of course. I'm not a slag. What time is it? 08.45. Oh shit. He could be here any time. I put on my clothes. My make-up and hair was already done. I put on my favorite perfume. Dreaming by Tommy Hilfiger. While putting on my shoes, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door, and there Dan was, with black pants and a black shirt. How convenient and a bit embarrassing, we even match.  
"Hey. Are you ready to go?" Dan said.  
"Yeah, let me just get my bag and my jacket. Looks like we're going to match this evening." I jokingly said, and we both laughed at the funny coincidence.  
We drove for a while, got to the restaurant, he had reserved our table, and we sat down. The waiter came with the menus, and I didn't realize this would probably be the hardest part. Choosing what to eat. It shouldn't be something that would make a big mess. It shouldn't be too unhealthy either, but not too healthy for that matter. I always find it very cheesy, when girl's just order a salad. The prizes were insane. I couldn't choose anything too expensive, if he was planning on paying. Or if I was planning on paying for that matter. Chicken with rice, maybe? I think that'll do. We made our orders, and we hadn't exchanged a word since we left the flat. Why must I be this awkward? Just say something. Anything. Oh, those eyes. Focus! What would be a nice topic? Come on, Josephine. What do you normally do in these awkward situations? Ugh, my hands are sweating. Okay. Make a joke. It can be cheesy that's alright. Just say something!  
"So.. Is this were you bring all your girls?" I jokingly said.  
"Haha. I don't usually go this formal. I don't think I'd ever brought a girl here before." He said. Great, Josephine. Now you have him thinking of his previous girls. Wait. Does he think I'm high maintenance? But I'm cool and chill, and totally casual. I should show him that. No, Josephine. You can't do that at a restaurant. I wish I had a drink. I always become more talkative, when I'm drunk.  
"I'm glad you wanted to go on this date with me."  
"Who wouldn't? You can't say no to that face." I, again, said jokingly.  
"You shouldn't have said that. I'm going to take so much advantage of that. I'm going to make you cook me dinner every day, wash my clothes and clean my flat." He joked.  
"Yeah, that's going to happen." I said sarcastically. Okay, so this is a little bit more casual. And here our food comes. Finally. I'm starving! Because of all the stress I had, from finding out how I should look like for the date, I completely forgot to eat. I'm not good at talking, when there's food on the table. So inevitably, there was an awkward silence during the whole meal. But I was too busy eating to notice that. But regretfully, I think Dan noticed.  
"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Doesn't seem like you." He said, almost kind of worried.  
"Oh, sorry. I don't know. Maybe it's because I've never been on a proper date before." I said, looking down at my plate, almost emptied already.  
"Well, then let's make sure it's going to be a good one." He said, raising his glass, proposing a toast. Our glasses touched.  
"Cheers, beautiful." Dan said and winked. I couldn't help but blushing, and knowing I blushed, made me blush even more. Why did you have to give me that sexy wink, Dan? What is he doing now? Oh God. He put his hand on mine at the table, and we held hands for a while, just staring into each other's eyes, before finishing our meals. The waiter came to our table, and Dan asked for the bill.  
"I'll get that." He said.  
"No, please. You don't have to pay for the whole bill, just because you have male genitals." I jokingly said.  
"Haha. Well, it wouldn't be a proper date if I didn't." He said, and I just nodded. Didn't want to discuss, who was going to pay. That would just be ridiculous. If he wants to pay, I'll let him pay. We got up from our table, grabbed our jackets and exited the restaurant.  
"Do you want to go to a pub or something, to have a drink?" He asked me.  
"I think that would finish this date of quite nicely." I said.


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy doesn't suit you

Chapter 7: Jealousy doesn't suit you

_Dan and Josephine were heading to a pub nearby. As they were walking, Dan grabbed Josephine's hand, and they were walking hand in hand._

Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. I'm holding hands with Daniel Howell. Omg. Omg. Omg. My inner fangirl is screaming right now. Stay calm. I looked up, and Dan was smiling at me like he didn't want to be anywere else. I looked down at my feet, to hide my blushing cheeks. We went to the pub, and Dan held the door for me. Such a gentleman. And I sat down at a corner table, while Dan ordered two beers for us.  
"Look what I got us!" Dan said smiling, waiting for my reply. Then I noticed, he got us Carlsberg beer. Danish beer. At that moment I just wanted to attack him with love. He was too perfect.  
"You got us Carlsberg! That is so awesome! And thoughtful."  
"Yeah, I'm totally into Danish culture now!" He said jokingly.  
"Oh really? Then what's the capital of Denmark?" I challenged him.  
"Okay. I know this. Copenhagen, right?"  
"Dingdingding. We have a winner." I said, and we both laughed.  
"I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Be right back." I went to the bathroom, to check myself. Thank God I did. My hair was a mess! Just going to fix this, and this. Done. I look acceptable now. When I got out of the bathroom, Dan wasn't sitting at our table alone anymore. There was a girl next to him. I don't normally get jealous, but she needed to walk away from that table, immediately, before I pushed her away. I said down next to Dan, a bit closer than normally. Just marking of my territory, really.  
"Hey, who is this?" I said, faking a smile.  
"Oh, this is one of my mates from the university of Manchester. Katie." Dan said. I gave a sarcastic smile, but I didn't think either of them noticed.  
"Katie, this is my neighbour, Josephine." Dan said. Did Dan just introduce me as his neighbour? I really thought I was more to him than that. I shook her hand, and tried behaving as friendly towards her, as I possibly could. Couldn't she just leave? After a while and a few beers, I think Dan finally noticed, how annoyed I was.  
"Hey, sorry. I don't want to ruin our date. It's just that I haven't seen her in forever, and she's leaving London tomorrow. I'll ask her to leave soon." He whispered to me. I gave no response. If he'd rather chat with this girl, fine by me. I have better things to do than obsessing over some dumb youtuber. Okay, I'd admit that the jealousy maybe took a little bit control.  
"Do you want us to go back home?" Dan whispered to me again.  
"Honestly, I don't care." I said annoyed.  
"Come on. Don't be like this. I don't want the date to be ruined."  
"You know what. I'm going home. Have a nice evening, Daniel." I grabbed my bag, and stormed out of the pub, and could feel I had been drinking more, than I'd like to admit. It was very dark and raining outside. I know I was a bit unfair. But what did he expect? He was on a date with me, not her. She was much prettier than me. He's probably glad I'm gone. Should I go back? No. I don't want to lose face now. I felt a tear drip down my cheek. But it didn't matter, the rain covered it. I'm such an idiot. Daniel Howell was never interested in me. I'm just so naive. A few more tears driped down. I just wanted to go home.


	8. Chapter 8: I like you

Chapter 8: I like you

_Josephine walked alone in the rain, blocking every background noise out, and left herself alone with her thoughts. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm._

"Josephine! What are you doing?" I turned around. It was Dan. I've never seen such a worried look on his face.  
"Have you been crying?" He asked me, moving some wet hair away from my face.  
"No. It's just the rain." I said, while my voice cracked. Dan hugged me. I felt safe, wrapped under his arms.  
"You can't just go around here all by yourself! It's dangerous to walk alone at night in London! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you!" Dan, practically yelled of frustration by my sudden burst of anger.  
"I'm sorry." I said, while sobbing a bit.  
"I just... I'm not the jealous type. But seeing how relaxed and comfortable you were around her... It... It just got to me. Because I know you're not behaving like that around me, and you probably never will." I sobbed.  
"You're right. I don't behave like that around you. You make me nervous, you give me butterflies, I feel like I'm more myself with you, than around anyone else. Or maybe Phil, but that's it! I really like you, and I wanted you to like me too, so I focus on not doing anything stupid, and maybe that's why you feel like I'm not as relaxed around you." Dan said, waving his hands dramatically in the air.  
"You like me?" I said.  
"Yeah. I really do." Dan said, and came closer. Our lips were inches away from touching. Dan came closer, and I closed my eyes and dwelled in the moment. His hands were around my waist, and our lips touched very gently just for a second. I opened my eyes contemporary with him. And we looked at each other, and both leaned forward. The kiss was amazing. I stroked his hair, and he moved me closer to him. His lips were so soft. We stood there in the rain, and innocently kissed for a few minutes. Could it be more romantic? I think not. We separated and looked at each other.  
"Just so you know. Katie is a lesbian." Dan said.  
"Oh God.. I feel so silly now." I said, and felt very embarrassed by the way I had behaved.  
"Just promise me you won't get jealous again, alright?"  
"Promise." I kissed him gently on the lips one more time and we walked home hand in hand.  
As we got to the hallway to out flat, we kissed goodbye, and went to our own flats. As I closed the door, I just slid down the door. And just repeating the kiss in my head over and over again. My head was spinning and my stomach was aching, but in a good way. I felt like I was going to burst with emotions. I couldn't fall asleep. Not after this. So I got my laptop out, and looked at pictures of him. This guy likes me. Daniel Howell likes me. I fell asleep on the couch, with my open laptop on my stomach.


	9. Chapter 9: First impressions

Chapter 9: First impressions

_It was Monday. Josephine's first day as a trainee. She hadn't seen Dan since their date on Saturday. She had seen Phil in the hallway a couple of times, and of course greeted him politely, but she didn't ask him about Dan, she didn't want to bother them. Josephine was standing in the lift, on her way to the floor, where she would meet with her new boss and the other trainees. _

I'm actually pretty excited about this. I was nervous at first, but after Dan has welcomed me so much to this new country, I'm feeling pretty confident about meeting the people I'm going to be working with. The door opened and I walked towards my new boss's office. I could see there was already some other trainees in there, so I just introduced myself and sat down to a random guy.  
The meeting was so boring, I actually felt my inner soul and life happiness was sucked out of me. But now we had a lunch break, so I figured I'd be a good chance to get to know the other trainees.  
"Hey. I'm Josephine. Can I sit with you?" I asked.  
"I don't know. Can you?" The guy I sat next to said.  
"Original." I sarcastically said.  
"I'm Brady, this is Stephanie and Luke." The guy, with the original comment said. I greeted them all. It seemed like they all knew each other from way back. I sat between Stephanie and Brady, I felt like they were talking over me, and that I couldn't participate in the conversation.  
"So, Josephine. Do you have a boyfriend?" Luke said, giving me a sleazy look.  
"No... I don't." I said, staring intensely at my food.  
"Oh! Well, then. Brady is having a party on Friday, and then we go to a pub or a club afterwards. You should come." Luke said. I didn't want to come. Especially not when this Luke-guy gave me a look like that. But I don't have any friends in London, and I can't hang around Phil and Dan all the time, so this was a great opportunity to make some friends.  
"Yeah, okay. Could be fun." I said, and continued eating.  
"Sweet." Luke said.  
"Here's my address." Brady said, and slipped me a piece of paper.  
"We should totally get ready together!" Stephanie said with very much excitement.  
"Okay." I agreed.  
"I'll give you my phone number, then you can just text me your address." Stephanie said. And I handed her my phone, so she could write her number for me.  
This day seemed so unbelievably long, and I couldn't wait to get home. Stephanie and Brady seemed cool, I didn't know what to think of Luke, he just seemed a bit unreliable, or maybe it was just me. I missed Dan. I was exhausted, and I just dumped right on my sofa, when I got home. But I didn't get much time to relax, before someone was knocking on my door. I opened the door, and there Dan stood, holding Chinese take-away.  
"Hey. Have you eaten?" He asked.  
"Luckily no." I said with a smile. He gave me a small peck on the lips as he entered. Oh, so lovey-dovey. We unpacked the Chinese food, and sat in the sofa and started eating, while watching True Blood.  
"I was so relieved that you were home. I was here earlier to knock, and you weren't here." Dan said, with a jokingly disappointed face.  
"I was at work today." I said.  
"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot, how was your first day?" Dan asked, and seemed a bit ashamed, because he forgot.  
"It was alright. I met some of the other trainees."  
"Well, I'm glad you're making friends."  
"Thanks, inspirational authority."  
"Aww, come on. It wasn't that cheesy."  
"It really was. But it's alright." I said, and winked.  
"Well, now that you're not going to be here, whenever I need you, I think I should get your phone number. You know. Just for emergencies." He handed me his phone, and I typed in my number.  
"Yeah. Emergencies. Like when your laundry needs to be done, when you need someone to cook for you-"  
"You know it, peasant."  
"What? I'm not a peasant. You're a peasant!" I said and hit him with one of the pillows in my sofa  
"Oh no you didn't." This turned into an epic pillow fight. It got so intense that I didn't care what I had to do to win! I'm quite the competitor. But then Dan grabbed me and held me, so I couldn't move and hit him.  
"Let go of me, you peasant!" I said jokingly. But then I noticed Dan was just staring into my eyes, waiting for me to take the hint. To be honest, I really felt like he was staring into my soul at that moment. He then leaned closer, and kissed me. This kiss was more intense and passionate than our first. Definitely, more tongue. He pushed me down, so I was lying down on the couch, and he was on top of me. I forgot everything around me, and just took it all in. His touch, his lips, his scent, everything. I could feel where this was going, and I wanted it to happen, but I was afraid he would think less of me, If I did something more. Suddenly, we could hear a voice outside my door.  
"Dan, are you in there? Remember, we have this 'thing'." Phil said from the other side of the door. Dan sighed, and looked at me.  
"I have to go. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. We'll just do this some other time." I said. Dan laughed and kissed me on the forehead. And exited my flat. This thing? Why did Phil say this thing? Was this some kind of youtube-thing, I couldn't know about? Did Dan try to hide this from me? I sighed and started cleaning up the Chinese leftovers, and went straight to bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Party hard

Chapter 10: Party hard

_Almost a week had passed. Dan had been stopping by Josephine's a couple of times, but nothing serious. Josephine had just got home from work. Today was the day of Brady's party, and Stephanie was coming over in a few, so we could get ready together._

I looked at my phone. Stephanie had texted me.

**"b their in 10 hun xx"**

I wanted to comment on the lack of proper grammar there was in that text. But I didn't think that's how you maintain friendships. I was going through my closet and trying on some outfits for tonight. Stephanie knocked on the door, and I let her in. We spent about an hour getting ready. But it was more fun than I had imagined. If you look pass the bad grammar, the overuse of make-up and the occasionally dumb comments, Stephanie was actually a really nice girl. Maybe I shouldn't judge her so hard. We had a glass of wine before driving to Brady's place.  
"You know Luke totally fancies you!" She said.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. He's been telling everyone that he's going to get with you tonight."  
"I really don't see that happening." I laughed. I didn't want to imagine, what scenarios Luke had created with me and him as the main characters.  
"What? He's hot."  
"Then why don't you do him?"  
"Me and Brady have this thing, where we hook up at every party. So I think that's what I'm going for tonight."  
"Well, I'm glad you're getting some." We laughed.  
We finished our wine and exited the flat. And we happened to meet Phil and Dan in the hallway.  
"What are you so dressed up for?" Dan jokingly said.  
"If you must know, I have obtained a social life and we're about to go to a party with some other trainees." I jokingly said.  
"Alright then. Call me if something happens alright?" Dan said.  
"Don't worry. I have Stephanie here, by my side, then nothing can happen." I said.  
"Have a great time then." Dan said.

Stephanie drove us to Brady's place. Apparently, he was still living with his parents, because we arrived to this enormous castle of a house. Stephanie grabbed my hand and we went inside. The place was filled with people, but Stephanie quickly found Brady. In seconds, Brady and Stephanie had vanished to upstairs. So the only person I could chat with, was Luke. Great.  
"Hey! There's room for one more next to me." Luke said, waving me over. I rolled my eyes, but went over there anyway. He might be a nice guy. Maybe I've just misunderstood his intentions.  
"Wooohohow! You look fit!" Luke said as I sat down.  
"Thanks. I guess."  
"Oh. Don't play hard to get." Luke said jokingly.  
"Trust me. I'm not playing." I said jokingly. Was this considered flirting?  
Luke and I chatted for a while, and turns out he isn't the schmuck I thought he were. He just has a really big mouth, and is not the sharpest tool in the shed, so he just says whatever comes to his mind. And he always made sure I had something to drink. We went out to a local club, and we had a blast, actually. I felt very accepted in their clique. When it became harder to walk and my blood had turned into alcohol, I decided it was time for me to go home. But I didn't bring enough money for a cab, so I had to walk. I took of my heels with difficulty. I ignored the comments guys made as I walked home. I got to the stairs. I felt like this was the biggest challenge of my life. My legs were so heavy, and every step felt like a mile. I wanted to see Dan. I should visit him. He'll love a visit from me at this time. I tried looking decent and standing still as I knocked his door.  
"Josephine? It's like 4am, what are you doing here?"  
"Heeeeeeeeey, cutie!" I said, and stumbled inside.  
"Are you drunk?" Dan said.  
"No. Okay. Maybe a little bit." I said, and tripped over my own legs and landed in the sofa.  
"Don't you think it's better if you go to bed?"  
"I'm not tired. I want to do something fun. Woooh!" I shouted.  
"Please, keep it down. You're waking up Phil!"  
"Sorry, let's go to my place then. And do something fun!" I said, and tried to walk over to the door. Dan caught me before I fell again, and he carried me to my flat and sat me down at my bed.  
"Josephine. Will you please go to sleep? For me?"  
"Okaaaaaay. For you, then."  
"Thanks. Do you need help getting your clothes off?"  
"Yeah, you'd like that perv." I said jokingly.  
"Look. I'm just trying to help." Dan said, with a serious face. Even the drunk me understood that this might not be a good time for joking. So I started undressing myself and putting on my pajamas, while Dan waiting in the living room.  
"I think I did it!" I yelled with much pride, because I had managed to take my clothes off. And Dan entered the room, finding me reel on the bed, so he laid me down and tucked me in.  
"You're so nice. You're like the nicest guy ever. You. are. awesome!" I drunkenly said and pointed at him.  
"Right. Goodnight, beautiful." Dan said and kissed me on the forehead.  
"Please, don't leave me." I said, quite pathetically, and grabbed Dan's arm. Dan looked confused at me.  
"I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Please, just cuddle with me."  
"Will you promise me that you'll sleep then?" Dan smiled and I nodded enthusiastically. He laid next to me, and put his arms around me. I could feel his breath on my neck. This felt so insanely intimate. I felt safe. Dan kept me safe. No harm could happen to me, as long as he was around.


	11. Chapter 11: Breakfast in bed

Chapter 11: Breakfast in bed

**WARNING: Sexual content in this chapter**

_Josephine woke with an unbearable pounding in her head. She could only taste old liquor and cigarettes. And moving was dreadful. She looked beside her with her eyes screwed up tightly, and saw Dan sleeping peacefully, and his arm laid on her waist. This made her smile, even though she felt like someone had fed her cigarette butts and thrown her into a brick wall. Dan's hair hadn't managed to stay straight through the night, so he had small waves in his hair. Josephine moved a lock of Dan's hair away from his face, and couldn't resist laying there, with her hand on his cheek, just observing him._

He's so beautiful. It's weird to say that about a guy, because normally you would say guys were handsome or fit, but Dan.. He was just beautiful. I caressed his cheek, and moved my hand to his chest. His heart was beating fast. He slowly opened his eyes. Oh God. He'll think I'm a creep, if he sees me looking at him. Quick. Pretend you're asleep. I laid down with my back facing him and closed my eyes. I could feel Dan getting up. I then felt a hand on my arm, and I could sense he was getting closer. I felt his soft lips on my cheek, and he then got out of bed. I then heard him fumble in the kitchen. I sat up and stroked my cheek. I got up, and watched him getting out eggs and bacon from the fridge.  
"What are you doing?" I said playfully.  
"Oh. You're up. Too bad. I was going to make you breakfast in bed. Figured that after yesterday, you'd be in a horrible condition today." He said.  
"I can easily go back to bed. I'm just in so much pain." I jokingly dramatically acted. And went over to him and gave him a good morning kiss.  
"Ugh. You taste like cigarette butts. Did you smoke yesterday?" He said and grimaced.  
"I had a few cigarettes, yes. I'm allowed to. I'm a responsible adult. Speaking of being responsible. Sorry for being such an embarrassment yesterday.." I said and looked down in shame.  
"Don't worry about it. But seriously, I felt I just licked an ashtray." He said.  
"I'll just go out and brush my teeth then."  
"Do that. And get back to bed, when you're in so much pain." He sarcastically said. "I'll get the breakfast ready." He then continued with the breakfast, and I went to the bathroom. Holy mother of God. I looked horrid. My mascara was smudged, my hair was a complete mess and I had stains of foundation around my face. I cleansed my face, brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a bun. When I exited the bathroom I was overwhelmed by the mouthwatering smell of bacon. I got in to bed and took my computer with me. I checked Facebook for updates. I had been tagged on some pictures from the party last night. I untagged most of them, since I looked sloppy and very drunk. I couldn't help, but notice most of them was with Luke. Did I really spend that much time with him? I hope he doesn't get the wrong impression. Dan came in with a tray with scrambles eggs, bacon and a big glass of milk.  
"Oh! Milk! God yes! Just what I needed" I said, grabbed the glass and drank it all in seconds.  
"Wow. Milk always helps me whenever I have a bad hangover."  
"Me too. I just drink about a half liter of milk, and boom. Hangover. Gone." I said and snapped my fingers. I started munching.  
"This is so freaking amazing!" I said.  
"I'm glad you like it." Dan said and smiled.  
"Aren't you having some?" I said and looked confusingly at him.  
"Naah. I'm good."  
"But this is delicious. Eat it!" I said pointing a fork with some scrambled eggs at him. Dan held my arm and shook his head. I moved the tray away from the bed with the hand, he didn't held.  
"You do know, Mr. Howell, I'm quite the competitor. I will not give up." I said.  
"Howell? I never told you my surname?" He said smiling, but with a confused look. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I know his last name, because he'd said it in one of his videos. Okay, Josephine. You can't get caught now. Just think of an excuse.  
"Oh, uhm. I saw it on a letter one day, when I was at your flat." I said, not very convincingly. Technically, I hadn't lied to him before. I just pretended I didn't know, who he was. But this was a lie. A white lie. It was okay, right? I mean, if he found out now, it would ruin our entire relationship. I put the fork down. I felt dirty, lying to him.  
"I'm not that hungry anymore." I said. I was about to grab the tray to put it out in the kitchen, but Dan grabbed my arm.  
"So, you're not going to fight me, coward?" Dan said jokingly.  
"You're going to regret you said that." I said and grabbed his other arm, and tried to push him down. We fought playfully for a while. I managed to sit on top of him and pressed my thighs against his waist, holding both of his wrists in my hands, so he couldn't fight me.  
"Whatcha gonna do now?" I said jokingly.  
"Have you brushed your teeth?" He said.  
"Yeah. Why?" He then proceeded to kiss me. I let go of his hands and he sat up, still with me on his lap. He put his arms around me, and I put my fingers through his hair. My whole body was in ecstasy. He turned me around on the bed, so he was on top of me. I started kissing me down my neck. He moved his hands under my shirt and started caressing my breasts. He moved one hand further down my stomach. But then I interrupted the kissed, and he stopped.  
"You know what I miss about Denmark?" I said. He looked surprised. He removed his hands from under my shirt, and lied down next to me.  
"No. What?" He said irritated.  
"Taste-it sandwiches." I said with excitement.  
"What? What's that?" He said and smiled.  
"In my hometown there is this sandwich bar, where you can get the most amazing sandwiches ever. Me and my friends used to go there all the time. It was like the highlight of the week." I laughed.  
"Can we make them for dinner tonight?" I said.  
"Sure." He said and started kissing my neck again. I sat up.  
"Great. Let's get cleaned up and go to the grocery store.  
"What? Now?" He said, and I nodded. Dan sighed and put his head to the pillow.  
"I'll just go take a bath and I'll meet you at your flat, alright?" I said, and got out of bed.  
"Alright." He said annoyed and sat up.  
"What are you waiting for. Let's go!" I said.  
"Yeah. Just give me a moment." He said and looked concentrated. I didn't understand what he meant at first, not until I remembered what happens when guys get aroused. I giggled and went to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12: He's just not that into you

**A/N: I know that there's is some grammatical errors and sometimes I mix he and I, and present tense and past tense. I will read through the chapters before posting them from now on. Bear with me if there's any mistakes. :-)**

Chapter 12: He's just not that into you

_Josephine and Dan went to the grocery store to pick up the ingredients for the famous taste-it sandwiches. Josephine could feel some tension between them. She had interrupted their sexual act, but she knew from previous experiences that if you want to keep a guy, you shouldn't go all the way too early in the relationship. She wanted to. God, how she wanted to. But this was Daniel Howell, not a guy you could get easily. And she didn't want to lose him that way. Not like that. Not again. _

"Where is it?" I said annoyed.  
"What are you looking for?" Dan said.  
"Miracle whip. It's like the key ingredient in taste-it sandwiches." I said and kept looking.  
"Can't you just use salad cream?" Dan said and held a bottle of salad cream.  
"No! It's not right! If I can't find it, we might as well drop it." I said irritated.  
"It's not just ordinary salad cream. It's special. It's one of a kind. The sandwiches are not taste-it sandwiches without it, then it's just ordinary useless sandwiches." I said and put my hand to my face out of frustration.  
"Josephine. Are you sure this is about the dressing?" Dan said and removed my hands from my face. I couldn't take this. Of course it wasn't about the dressing. I was lying to Dan, and it was killing me. But the lie was also the glue that held our relationship together. Would Dan still like me if he knew the truth? If he knew I was just some fangirl? Just a useless sandwich? He should know. I couldn't keep lying to him like this.  
"Dan, I-" I was interrupted by a voice in the background. It was Luke.  
"Josephine. Hey!" Luke said and gave me a hug. I grimaced.  
"Heeeey..." I awkwardly said.  
"Hey. I'm Luke." Luke said to Dan and greeted him.  
"I'm Dan. Hey."  
"Aren't you that yout-?" Luke was interrupted by Dan hastily shaking his head.  
"Oh. Guess not." Luke said, but you could tell, he knew.  
"You're quite the partyanimal, Josephine. You should come on next Friday too!" Luke said.  
"Yeah. I don't know if that's a good idea."  
"Come on. You can invite your friend here." Luke said and pointed at Dan.  
"Dan." Dan said.  
"Yeah, whatever. What do you say, Josephine?" Luke said.  
"We could do a quick visit. If Dan wants to." I said, and tried making a face contradictory to what I just said.  
"Yeah. We could do that." Dan said. Obviously, he didn't notice my no-face. Dan put his arm around me. Does he want to show Luke that I'm his 'property'? Luke sure did look jealous, when Dan put his arm there.  
"I better get going." Luke said irritated and hastily walked away.  
"He sure is something." Dan said sarcastically. "What were you about to say, before we got interrupted?"  
"You know what. I don't remember." I said and put the ordinary salad dressing in the cart. You could see that Dan wasn't convinced. I wasn't ready to tell him. I like him so much. I can't ruin it now. He doesn't have to know, right? We paid for our groceries and went back home.  
"Do you want to see a movie or something?" Dan said.  
"Sure. What do you want to watch?"  
"What movies do you have?"  
"Hmm. Let's see. Comedy, romantic or fantasy?"  
"Let's see something romantic. But not cheesy girly romantic." Dan joked.  
"Hmm. Romantic comedy or romantic sad, like I-want-to-rip-my-heart-out-this-is-lifecrushing-sa d."  
"I don't feel like crying today, so.. Romantic comedy?"  
"I've got it. He's just not that into you. Great movie." I said and put the movie in the dvd-player. And got comfortable on the sofa next to Dan. He put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his chest. After we watched the movie, Dan went back to his flat to do some work of some sort. Later that day, when it was time for dinner, I thought I would go to Dan's flat and make the sandwiches there, so Phil could taste them too. Since he liked my Danish cooking so much, I think he would love it, even though they're not Danish sandwiches. I knocked on the door, but no one answered, so I let myself in. I put the groceries in their kitchen.  
"Dan?" I said to apparently no one. Weren't they home? But why was the door unlocked then? I could hear some noises coming from Dan's room. So I went in there only to find Dan and Phil.. Making a youtube video. If I find out that Dan is a youtuber, I wouldn't have to tell him that I've lied to him. Maybe this is my chance.  
"Hey. What are you doing?" I said. They both looked shocked at me, and Phil closed the tab on the computer.  
"Did I startle you? I'm sorry. What were you doing?" I said.  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, don't you look adorable, let's go to the kitchen." Dan said, gave me a peck on the lips and practically pushed me in to the kitchen. I couldn't believe he wouldn't just tell me. Okay, don't get hypocritical. You're hiding it from him too... Just ignore it.  
"I brought the ingredients for the sandwiches. I thought Phil might want to try it too." I said. Dan looked agitated, but calmed down. I think it was because I didn't ask any more questions to what they were doing. We made the sandwiches, and as I thought, Phil loved it. I was a bit disappointed. No miracle whip.. But they seemed to enjoy it. We did the dishes together and I went home and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13: Only you can protect me

Chapter 13: Only you can protect me

_It was Friday. Josephine and Dan had arranged to meet at the party. Josephine had given him the address and was waiting for him outside the house. She had arrived late, so people were getting ready to hit the city._

Where was he? Was he blowing me off? I knew we should have come here together. I could feel my phone vibrate. It was a text from Dan.

**"Hey. Sorry, I can't come tonight. Hope I didn't keep you waiting. Go have fun anyway. :D Miss you xx."**

That bastard! I didn't even wanted to come tonight. I'm going home.  
"Hey! Josephine! Where are you going?" Luke ran over to me and Brady followed behind.  
"I'm going home. I'm really tired." I said.  
"Come on. You're not going home, because that emo guy isn't here?" Luke said.  
"He's not emo. Who do you think you are?" I said offended.  
"Okay. I'm sorry. But seriously. Just come for one drink." Luke said.  
"Yeah, Jo. It's only Friday once a week. Don't you want to enjoy your time in London?" Brady said, and had created a nickname for me that only he used. Jo. How ridiculous. But they were right, I did want to enjoy my time in London. Maybe just for one drink. I just don't want to be as drunk as last time.  
"Okay. One drink." I said. And we all went to this pub. Me, Luke and Stephanie sat down at a table.  
"So, what is it with this guy? You know, the emokid." Luke said.  
"I swear.. If you call him emo again, I will leave." I said angrily.  
"Okayokay. What was his name again?"  
"Dan."  
"What is going on between you and him?" Luke said.  
"Nothing. We're just friends." I said. I knew we were not just friends, atleast I didn't think so. But he wasn't my boyfriend. I didn't know what to call him.  
"Look how she's blushing! You totally have a crush on him!" Stephanie said.  
"No she doesn't." Luke said.  
"I can answer for myself, thank you. I don't know what it is between me and Dan, but right now, we're just friends." I said. Brady came back with the beers. Not Carlsberg. Figures.  
"You know he's a famous youtuber?" Luke said.  
"Who is?" Brady said.  
"Her neighbour." Luke said. I didn't want to answer, because I didn't want to lie again, but I didn't want someone like Luke to know my secret.  
"My uncle once lived next to Jude Law." Brady said. Thank God. Get the attention away from me.  
"He said he was a proper schmuck. He once tried to greet him, as the friendly neighbour my uncle is, and he just plain ignored him. What a prick. And apparently, he never closes the drapes, because my uncle could see him banging models in there." Brady said and started humping the air, moaning and making this hilarious grimace. We all bursted out laughing. This wasn't so bad. One beer. I could be here for one beer. As Brady was getting the next round I packed my things and was ready to head home. I said goodbye to everyone except Luke, who was in the bathroom. I didn't come far, before Luke was running towards me.  
"Come on. You can't leave now." He said.  
"I'm really tired. But it was fun tonight, bye."  
"You can't leave, before you give me a small peck." Luke said and grabbed my arm.  
"Not going to happen. Let go of me." I said and tried to remove his arm from my wrist. But he took my other arm and pushed me into an alley and held me up a brick wall.  
"Come on. I've seen the way you look at me." He said and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Stop it! Let go off me! Help!" I screamed. He took both my arms in one hand, and started caressing my body with the other one.  
"I know you want to fuck me." He whispered. I looked at him with disgust and spit in his face.  
"You little bitch!" He yelled and turned me over trying to take my knickers off. I screamed for help and tried to wiggle out of his grip. I then kicked him in the balls, and I got loose of his grip.  
"You fucking whore!" I yelled.  
"That's exactly what I'm not, you prick!" I said, leaving hastily from the alley.  
"If you leave, I'll tell Dan that you know who he is!" He yelled. I turned around.  
"What?"  
"Come on. It's easy to see. I figured something was wrong, when Dan shook his head at me. And when you didn't answer my question at the bar, I knew it all. You know who he is, but he doesn't know that you know. That's fucked up, man."  
"You stay the hell away from me. Don't go near me, don't contact me, don't even fucking look at me." I said and ran away. I could feel the tears pushing now. I turned a corner, and slid down a brick wall, and let the tears flow over me. It was not because I was almost sexually assaulted. Well, maybe a little bit. But it was mostly, because Luke knew my secret, and he was going to tell Dan. He's probably said all kinds of shit about me to Brady and Stephanie. And when Dan finds out, I will have no one. I'll be all alone. I dialed Dan's number and called him.  
"Hello." Dan said from the other end of the line.  
"Dan. Could you come get me?" I sobbed.  
"Josephine. What's wrong? What happened?"  
"Just please. Come get me."  
"Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible."


	14. Chapter 14: Not just a fangirl anymore

Chapter 14: Not just a fangirl anymore

_Josephine was sitting alone. She was devastated. Tears were dripping from her face. She covered her face between her knees. Dan turned the corner and saw her sitting there. He went down on his knees and lifted her face._

"What happened?" Dan said worried.  
"I was just leaving. And then Luke came, and he held my arms, and he said he was going to fuck me." I sobbed.  
"That fucking shit. Did he do something to you?" Dan said angrily. I shook my head. "Where is he now?"  
"I think he's still at the bar. Don't do something stupid, okay?" I sobbed.  
"Do I look like the fighting type?" Dan joked. I laughed a little, and wiped away some tears.  
"I'm just going to tell him how you treat ladies like you." Dan said and walking quickly to the bar. I followed behind, because I wanted to make sure, Dan didn't get hurt. I stood outside the bar, but I could still hear them and see them.  
"Hey. You. Luke. I'm only going to tell you this one time. No one. And I mean no one, touches her but me. Got that?" Dan said angrily.  
"What do you care? It's not like she's your girlfriend." Luke said.  
"I care because I love her!" Dan yelled. What? Dan loves me? It would have been nice to hear it to my face, and not behind a wall, but still. He loves me. Oh God. What have I done? He loves me! I couldn't tell him now, and I sure as hell couldn't let Luke tell him either. I would be crushed myself, if someone I loved kept this big secret from me. I entered the bar. Luke just sat there laughed. Fucking prick.  
"Dan. It's not worth it. Let's just go home." I said, and grabbed Dan's arm. And we were about to exit the bar, when Luke yelled.  
"Dan is not fire tonight or what? You know. I wouldn't trust that bitch. She's not who she says she is." Luke yelled. Dan hopefully ignored it, and we exited the bar. We walked in silence.  
"What did he mean, when he said you're not who you say you are?" Dan said, with a worried look.  
"I don't know. He probably just wanted to say some shit about me, to make himself feel better, or making you think less of me." I said. Okay. Now I was just lying straight to his face. I'm a horrible person. But I couldn't tell him yet. Not after such a night.  
"Did you mean what you said?" I asked.  
"What part of it?" Dan smiled.  
"You know the part with loving me or something." I mumbled.  
"Oh. You heard that." Dan said. We stopped. Dan tried cleaned some of my smudged mascara away from my face.  
"It's weird. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I don't meet girls like you. So, yeah. I think I might love you." Dan said.  
"Is it bad if I think I love you too?" I said.  
"I'd hoped you would." Dan said.  
"So, what do we do now? You love me. I love you. What do people usually do when this happens?" I joked.  
"You want me to ask you?" Dan said, and I nodded.  
"I thought it was already implied. But alright. If you need a cheesy lovey-dovey moment." Dan joked. He put his arms around my waist, looked me deep in the eyes.  
"Josephine, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Fuck yeah!" I yelled. I threw myself at him and embraces him. I looked up at him, and he leaned in and kissed me.  
"Now that we're all boyfriend and girlfriend and all that. I have to ask you. Are you a virgin?" Dan asked. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"No. I'm not." I said. He looked disappointed.  
"Then why do you reject me every time we get a little.. You know.. Sexual." He said.  
"Yeah. Uhm.. I've had a lot of bad experiences in that area."  
"What? You think I'm bad at it?"  
"No! No. It's not like that. I've just been hurt. A lot. Guys sleep with me, and three days later they confess their love for another girl. And I don't want that to happen again." I said.  
"Wow. What kind of pricks live in Denmark?" Dan joked.  
"I just think I've been unlucky." I said.  
"I would never hurt you like that." Dan said. I didn't know, if I believed him. Sometimes people need to hurt other people to be happy, and they don't even realize what damage they bring on others.  
"I really just want you to touch my penis." Dan joked.  
"Romantic, Dan. Very romantic." We both laughed, and Dan kissed me. We walked home together. We decided to go to my flat to sleep. We laid in the bed and cuddled, but not long after, we fell asleep. It was the most peaceful sleep I've ever had. Daniel Howell was my boyfriend. I was Daniel Howell's girlfriend. I wanted to tell everyone. I wanted to scream of joy. Two months ago, Dan didn't even know I existed. I was just another fangirl. But now, I was lying next to him. The guy I love. The guy who loves me.


	15. Chapter 15: Oh romance

Chapter 15: Oh romance

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've uploaded a chapter! But I have had a lot of final exams, and a massive writer's block. I will try to post chapter more frequently, but I can't promise anything! Again, bear with me!**

_Josephine and Dan had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while now. And of course, they annoyed everyone with their adorableness. The secret hadn't been revealed yet, and Dan hadn't told Josephine about him being a youtuber either. Josephine never felt so happy and unhappy at the same time. She was happy with Dan, but she was also unhappy, because she had to lie to him, and because she knew that when she told him the truth, he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. They had planned to go on a weekend trip. They had rented a cabin and was going to spend all weekend surrounded by threes. Dan was talking to Phil while packing his bags. Josephine was already done packing and headed to their flat, but heard them talking just before she opened the door. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but it sounded like a serious conversation, and she didn't want to interrupt them._

"Wasn't it you, who said you didn't have time for a girlfriend?" Phil said.  
"Yeah, I know. But when you find someone special, then it's all that matters." Dan said.  
"I understand, but Dan.. You're going to spend the whole weekend with her. What about making a video instead, as you promised your fans? You know, it's been 3 weeks since you last uploaded a video." Phil said, not annoyed with our relationship, but worried that Dan was going to neglect his fans.  
"Yeah. I'll do that after we get back. If my fans knew, I'm sure they would understand." Dan said and folded a piece of cloth into his bag.  
"You know you have to tell her sometime, right?" Phil said.  
"I know. It's just... It's so hard to find a girl, who doesn't already know who I am. I just want to enjoy that, as long as I can. I'll tell her at some point." Dan said. So that's why he's been hiding it from me. I knew he wouldn't date a fangirl! This meant I could never tell him. It's like our whole relationship is build on a lie. I couldn't live with that. As much as it hurt me, I had to tell him. I'd tell him after this weekend, then we'd at least have one last happy moment together. I could feel myself getting emotional at the thought, but I held back the tears, and entered the flat.  
"I'm all set!" I said.  
"Oh hey. I'm almost done. Just need to get my straightening iron." Dan said.  
"Oh God. I would say you could borrow mine, but it would be like lending you my eyeliner or something." I joked.  
"Hey! It is a very manly straightening iron!" Dan said, and tried to flex his muscles.  
"I'm sure it is." I laughed, and kissed him on the cheek, and he went to the bathroom.  
"So.. Just you and Dan all alone all weekend, huh?" Phil said.  
"Yes! It's going to be so cosy and romantic!" I said.  
"You haven't even asked for my blessing. I'm offended!" Phil joked.  
"I'm so sorry." I got down on one knee, and took his hand. "Phillip- Uhm.. What's your surname?" I said.  
"Lester."  
"Right. Phillip Lester, do you give me your permission to go on this trip with Dan?"  
"Only if you promise to make another Danish dinner, when you get back." Phil jokingly said.  
"Seems fair." I said and got up. And we shared a friendly hug. Their previous conversation was still stuck in my head.  
"Alright. Ready to go?" Dan said and closed his bag. We said goodbye to Phil and went to the car. We drove for about a half an hour, and arrived to the reception and got our keys for the cabin, and drove a bit more to this little cabin in the middle of the forest. We parked the car, and took our bags into the cabin. It lit up with this snug orange light. There was a fireplace and antique-looking furniture. It was a typical fairytale cabin. The toilet was horrendously small, but I couldn't complain. Dan entered a small room with a big four-poster bed, bedecked with a big red satin carpet. I threw myself on the bed.  
"Holy mother of God. This s so luxurious! How could you even afford this?" I said.  
"Don't worry about it." Dan said, and leaned over me and kissed me.  
"You know I insist on paying half, right?" I said.  
"No.. This is my gift to you." He said, and kissed me again. He laid down and top of me, and put his head on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair, and we just lied there. We didn't talk, we just listening to the wind, and enjoyed each other's presence. I looked at the ceiling. There was this big wooden chandelier, with branches caressing the light bulbs. I didn't want to leave this place ever. I just wanted to lie here with Dan. Forever.


	16. Chapter 16: Clichés, clichés everywhere

Chapter 16: Clichés, clichés everywhere

_Josephine was in the bathroom fixing herself. Dan was packing up some wine and a blanket in a basket. They were going to go to the top of the hill, and just look at the stars, and drink wine, and be super romantic. Josephine thought it was a bit undue. She was a hidden romantic, though she didn't care to admit it. It was getting darker. Josephine was wearing a dark red skater-dress and converse shoes, because she is kind of indecisive. Dan was wearing his usual black t-shirt with the white ring, and black skinny jeans. They were walking on a path between the trees, bathed in moonlight. It's almost too good to be true, right?_

"This is almost too romantic." I said.  
"Naah. We're just enjoying ourselves." Dan said.  
"I don't know if I'm in this barfingly romantic movie or a horror movie." I joked, and checked my phone, which had no reception. "Yep. Definitely horror movie." We arrived at the top of the hill. The view was unbelievable. I just stood there speechless. I felt I was standing on the edge of a whole new world. The trees, the birds, the stars, the moonlight, it just felt so unreal. Oh, and Daniel Howell.  
"This definitely is a dream." I said, and Dan pinched me. "Ouch!"  
"Not a dream, sweetie." Dan said, and laid the blanket neatly on the grass. I sat down, without taking my gaze of the view. Dan sat next to me.  
"Wine?" He said, and passed me a plastic glass of white wine.  
"Thank you." I said, and took a big sip, because I dreaded what I was about to say.  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about something." I mumbled, while looking down at the glass of wine.  
"Yeah. Me too." Dan said, and cleared his throat.  
"I really think our relationship is going very well. And.. I can't believe how nice you've been to me. Welcoming a complete stranger into your life, being there for me, arranging this. But-" I said, but got interrupted.  
"You know, the first time a saw you, I had to stop for a second, just to.. Just to.. Admire you. The way you struggled up the stairs, while awkwardly holding this gigantic box, it looked so silly!" Dan laughed, and I punched him jokingly.  
"But still.. I haven't seen anyone look so beautiful." He said and looked at me.  
"Please, stop.. You're making me blush." I said, broke the eye contact, and put my hands to my cheeks. He has to stop being this sweet. I can't do this. I can't hurt him. He grabbed my wrists and looked at me playfully just before he kissed me. I put down the glass of wine, and placed my hands on his cheeks. We fell down to the ground and started rolling around, wrapped in each other's arms, without breaking the kiss. Dan broke the kiss, and looked intensely at me.  
"We don't have to.. You know.. If you don't feel comfortable with it." He said, while stroking my shoulder.  
"I want to. I just have to do something first." I got up and got my phone out. "I want a picture." I said, and Dan sat up and took my phone. We took several pictures, had a blast with it. Normal pictures, goofy pictures, romantic pictures, I could make a whole photo album. I grabbed my phone, and started playing Phil Collins - In the air tonight. I felt this song fit perfectly, because we were going to live in the moment, but it also showed the thoughts Dan must get, when I tell him the truth.  
"Really?" Dan said jokingly.  
"Really." I said. We sat in front of each other, and looked intensely at each other. I removed my dress, and Dan removed his shirt. We fell into each other's arms, and shared a passionate kiss. This was it. I was going to give myself to Dan completely. We were one.

We walked to the cabin hand in hand. As we got to the cabin I went straight to bed, because I was so exhausted, Dan followed me to bed, and we cuddled in the bed.  
"I love you." Dan said, and kissed my cheek.  
"I love you too. Goodnight." I said, and kissed him goodnight.  
"Goodnight." Dan said. He fell asleep very quickly, but I couldn't sleep. I don't know if it was because of the euphoria from what just happened, or because I felt like I was deceiving him. I was such a horrible person. I wasn't only going to hurt myself, but also him. Why, why, WHY! I should just disappear. Run away from my responsibilities, as I always do. Because that wouldn't hurt him, GOD, Josephine, you're such an idiot. What should I do? I didn't even know anymore. The right thing would be telling the truth. But is it really the right thing? The lie didn't hurt anyone, but the truth would. But how honorable is it to be this dishonest? I put my head to the pillow, and just started tearing up from frustration. Gladly, I didn't wake Dan up. I didn't want him to worry. No one could figure this out but me. But I didn't want to. Go to sleep, Josephine. Forget your worries just for one night.


	17. Chapter 17: You should tell him

Chapter 17: You should tell him

_Josephine and Dan were driving home. Josephine was still in complete euphoria, and couldn't stop smiling, but she was also exhausted, and couldn't wait to come back home. She liked a casual relationship, where you wouldn't have to go on romantic weekends together to prove your love. She didn't mind at all though, she loved that he had planned all that for her, but she didn't need it. _

I couldn't stop staring at Dan while he drove. So much concentration. Why are you so perfect? No . Seriously, why? You're too good for me. Look at those eyes. Those big brown beautiful eyes. The saddest thing is, I don't think you know how perfect you are. I love you. All of you.  
"I'm going to this family reunion next weekend. It's a little bit outside of London." Dan said, looking at me, waiting for response, but I was in a trance.  
"Do you want to come?" He said. I now realized, I probably should speak.  
"Oh, I'd love to, but one of my friends from Denmark is giving me a visit that weekend." I said, ignoring the fact that Dan just implied that he wanted to introduce me to his family.  
"Oh, okay. Maybe some other time then." Dan said.  
The next week was kind of a bore. I was just looking forward for my best friend to come, and was overwhelmed by happiness to care about anything else. I had felt so alone, since none of my co-trainees wanted to speak to me, after the incident with Luke. I guess, I wanted to clear things out, but I just didn't care enough. My friend was going to arrive today, Friday, at 6 pm. Dan had promised me a ride to the airport, before he went to his family reunion. I couldn't wait till she met him. We waited at the airport for a long time, since her plane was delayed.  
"I really have to go now, or else I'll be late." Dan said.  
"It's okay. You'll probably just be confused, because we would speak Danish to each other." I joked.  
"Yeah. I'll get to meet her some other time." He said. We kissed goodbye, and he drove off. About 2 minutes later, my friend, Sophie, arrived.  
"Josephine!" She said.  
"Sophie!" I said, and we ran into each other's arms.  
"I've missed you so much!" She said.  
"You don't even know how much I've missed you! " I said, and we found a taxi to go to my flat. We sat in the taxi and started chatting.  
"Sooo. What have you been up to?" Sophie asked.  
"Well. I've started as a trainee, and the people I work with are twats." I joked.  
"Awww. So you've been all alone?"  
"Actually no." I said, and started smiling awkwardly.  
"Oh no. I know that smile. Who is he?"  
"Do you remember that youtuber, I used to crush over? Danisnotonfire?"  
"Yes, a little bit."  
"Well.. He's sort of my boyfriend right now."  
"What?! No, seriously. WHAT?!" She yelled of excitement.  
"How did you meet? Is he a good kisser? Have you met his family? Have you been in a youtube video with him?" She started asking me all these questions.  
"He was my new neighbour, so he helped me carrying some boxes to my flat, and then we became friends, and then more.. And then more. And yes, he's a good kisser. And no, I haven't met his family." I said.  
"Have you been in a youtube video with him?" She asked again, more firmly this time.  
"Well.. Maybe he doesn't know that I know he's a youtuber.. And he hasn't told me.. So.. No." I mumbled. Sophie looked speechless.  
"You haven't told him?" She said.  
"No..." I said, ashamed.  
"How could you not tell him something that influential?!" She almost yelled.  
"I know! I'm a horrible person! But I'm far into deep now.. He will hate me, if he finds out."  
"I can't believe you! Okay. Let's look at the situation. He's your boyfriend. Do you love him?" She asked and I nodded. "Does he love you back?"  
"I think.. Or I hope so." I said.  
"Did he say he loves you?" I nodded again. "Okay. Then he probably loves you for you, and not because you're not a fan, which you are, you little liar." She joked. "I don't think your relationship will change just because you tell him. It's better to get it off your chest."  
"I think it's more complicated than that." I said. We arrived at my flat, went out to dinner, and went to bed. Was she right? Wouldn't the truth have influence on our relationship? It would be nice, not having to lie to him. But still... I don't know..


	18. Chapter 18: Please, don't tell him

Chapter 18: Please, don't tell him

_It was Sunday morning. Sophie had to take a plane home that afternoon, and Dan was coming home in the evening. Josephine and Sophie was enjoying a cup of tea, and watching tv._

"So, what does he look like?" Sophie asked.  
"Who?" I asked confused.  
"Your famous boyfriend, silly." Sophie giggled.  
"Well. Let me get the computer out." I got my computer, went to google, and typed in 'danisnotonfire' in the search field. I moved the computer screen towards Sophie and showed her some pictures.  
"Awww. He looks cute! Nice catch!" She said.  
"Understand why I've been crushing over him?" I jokingly said.  
"Totally. What's he like?" She asked. I opened a new tab and went to his youtube, and started one of his videos. We sat and watched his videos, until the afternoon. We went to the airport, and hugged goodbye.  
"Promise me, you'll tell him. He seems like a nice guy. He'll understand." She said.  
"I promise." I said. I didn't know if I was lying or telling the truth. My head was so confused.  
"Keep me updated! And if you ever feel homesick, you can just skype me." She said, while leaving. I nodded and waved goodbye. I got a taxi home and threw myself on the couch. Then someone knocked on my door. It was Phil.  
"Hey Josephine. Our internet is down. Mind if I borrow your computer?" He asked.  
"Sure thing. Come in. Do you want some tea?" I asked, and pointed at where the computer was.  
"Yeah. Thank you." I went to the kitchen to make some tea, and Phil sat down with my computer. Then I remembered. I forgot to close the tabs. Dan's youtube and pictures of Dan was going to be the first thing Phil saw, when he opened my computer. What should I do? Make a run for it?  
"What is this?" Phil said confused. Oh no. It was too late.  
"You know Dan's a youtuber?" Phil said, still pretty overwhelmed and confused.  
"Look. I can explain." I said walking towards Phil.  
"You knew this whole time?!" Phil said.  
"I know, how this makes me look. But... It just started with me not telling him, I knew who he was.. So technically, I wasn't lying.. But then I started to like him, and I didn't want to ruin our relationship.. And.." I tried holding back the tears, if this was how Phil reacted, then how would Dan react?  
"How can you build a whole relationship on a lie?" Phil said. I could see he was angry, but in a confused way, like he didn't understand how someone could behave like this.  
"I know. And I feel awful. But I love him, and it would ruin our whole relationship." The tears were pushing.  
"Ruin your relationship? Don't you think you ruined it from the start by lying to him?" He said.  
"I know. Okay? I know. I don't deserve to be with him, or even be happy, because I'm a horrible lying deceiving idiot. But I also love him. Please. Don't tell him." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I wasn't sobbing, but the tears definitely fell down my cheeks.  
"I hate keeping secrets, Josephine. And especially something this big. He's my best friend, and I can't keep this from him." Phil said.  
"Please. I promise, I'll tell him. Just let me enjoy the last time we'll have together. Please, Phil." I said. Phil sighed.  
"You have to tell him." Phil said.  
"I will." I said, now sobbingly. Phil stood up and hugged me.  
"Don't cry. Even though I think what you did was horrible, I have never seen Dan so happy. Who knows? Maybe he'll understand."  
"Would you?" I said. Phil shrugged.  
"Hard to say."  
"Please, don't say anything. Just.. pretend nothing's happened. I'll tell him tomorrow. I think it's too much, telling him tonight."  
"Alright." Phil said and exited my flat. I went over to my computer, closed the tabs and deleted my browser history. Just to be sure. Could I trust Phil? I wouldn't blame him, if he told him. I mean, he's his best friend, keeping something like this must be... Just like me keeping it from him.  
Dan knocked on my door, I opened the door, jumped in his arms and gave him a big kiss.  
"Wow. Someone's been missing me?" Dan joked.  
"Just a little bit." I smiled.  
"Did your friend leave?"  
"Yeah, she left earlier."  
"Too bad I didn't get to meet her."  
"Yeah, she wanted to."  
"I told my family about you. They really want to meet you too."  
"Have you been bragging about me?" I joked.  
"Of course. I told them you looked like Megan Fox and had a degree in biochemistry." Dan joked.  
"Oh, so you just told them the truth?" I joked, and we both laughed.  
"If you're not during anything this Wednesday, my mum would love to meet you."  
"Uhm.. Yeah.. I have this work thing on Wednesday. Maybe some other time." I lied. I couldn't involve his family. This whole thing had gone too far.  
"Oh, okay. Have you've been talking to Phil? He seemed weird." Dan said.  
"No. Not at all. It's probably nothing." I lied. Again. Dan shrugged.  
"Would you mind sleeping here tonight?" I said.  
"You've missed me that much?" Dan joked. I laughed and kissed him. We saw a movie, and went to bed. I was going to miss him holding me, the feeling of his breath on my neck, and just his presence. There was no turning back now. I had promised Sophie, Phil and myself that I would tell him. I dreaded it, but I had to. Goodbye my love, I will never forget you.


	19. Chapter 19: I know

Chapter 19: I know

_Josephine woke up like it was just a normal day. She stretched herself and yawned. She looked at her left side, where Dan was sleeping peacefully. Oh yeah, now she remembered this was the last time, she was going to see him like this. She kissed his cheek, and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. _

As I was fumbling in the kitchen, I tried to find the proper way to tell him. Should I just be like, oh hey, made you breakfast, by the way I know you're a youtuber, and have known the whole time we've been together? Or should I invite him out, so maybe he would remember me for my kindness? And obviously, my modesty... Or something... Does it even matter, where it is? I mean, it's not like he's going to react differently for that matter. I could just imagine the look in his eyes, when I would tell him. The look of disappointment, and feeling betrayed. Tears started dripping, again. It was just so hard. Why was it that the perfect guy for me had to be a famous youtuber? It's not like I chose to fall in love with him, but boy, did I fell. I felt hands grapping my waist, and Dan kissing me on the cheek.  
"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Dan said. I just nodded. He would hear my voice crack, if I said something. I'm so bad at hiding my feelings. I wiped my tears away, and tried calming myself down.  
"I have to go to the bathroom." I said quietly, and went to the bathroom, while trying to hide my face from Dan. I looked at myself in the mirror. God, why can't I hide, when I've been crying? My eyes were all red, even my face was kind of puffy and red too. I threw some water in my face. It didn't help at all. I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, he would just think I was in here taking a massive sh-. You know what I mean. I just had to go out there, and hope he wouldn't notice. I took a deep breath, and went out.  
"So, I was thinking we could.. Wait. Have you been crying?" Dan said worried.  
"Is it that obvious?" I pathetically laughed. Dan stood up from the sofa, went over to me and took my hands.  
"What's wrong?" He said. Don't do this to me, Dan. It's hard enough. Just the way you care so much about me, and want to make sure I'm alright... I can't do this.  
"Just feeling a little bit homesick, that's all." I lied. Dan hugged me tightly, and wiped away some of the tears remaining on my face.  
"I don't know if it will make you feel better, but I saw a Danish restaurant that I was thinking we could visit." He said.  
"A Danish restaurant? In London?" I said smiling.  
"Yeah, I know. You want to go there? Maybe it'll make you feel not so homesick." Dan smiled.  
"Alright. How about tonight?"  
"Sounds fine with me."  
"But I have to warn you, not all Danes are as good at cooking as I am." I joked.  
"This will be... exciting then." Dan joked, and we laughed.  
"But I have a lot of work to do, so.. Are you going to be alright? If not, you can always come over."  
"I'll be alright. I don't want to interrupt your work." I said, and we kissed goodbye, and Dan went away. As the door closed, I went to my computer, and put on my some sad songs. I just needed a good cry. I curled myself up on the sofa, and started sobbing.  
"And she wiiiiill be loooooved." I sang sobbingly. I felt so pathetic, but this was exactly what I needed. Just to let all my emotions flow.  
As it got darker, I had gotten myself together, and found the nicest outfit that I owned, in my opinion. I did my hair and make-up, and I actually felt kind of pretty. Never thought I would say that. I went to Dan and Phil's flat, and knocked their door. Phil opened, and gave me a questioning look, and I returned that with a reassuring look and a nod, so he would know that tonight was the night. He led me in without saying anything and called for Dan.  
"You ready to go?" Dan said, and I nodded. He held his hands on my waist as we exited the flat.  
The restaurant was nicer than I thought, but the food was just awful, but we had a laugh with it anyway. I think it was the best date we had ever had. We just joked around, and didn't really care about anyone that was around us. We were just in our own little world. We paid the bill, and went outside. We walked hand in hand. This was it. I pointed out a bench, and asked if we could sit there.  
"Dan... There's something I need to talk to you about." I said looking down, because I was afraid to look into his eyes.  
"Oh no. Good news are never followed by that sentence." Dan said. I smiled, and accidently looked at him. Those eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes.  
"Dan, I never wanted it to go so far. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong, because I wasn't hurting anybody."  
"Wait. What are you talking about?" He said confused. I started sobbing a bit.  
"Dan, I-" Suddenly we could hear girls shrieking, and two girls around 14 years old approached us.  
"Oh my God.. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I can't believe it's you!" One of the girls said.  
"Would you take a picture with us?" The other said. Dan looked guilty and frustrated, like he had just been caught.  
"Uhm... Yeah. Sure." Dan said, and stood up, posing with the two girls.  
"Have a nice evening." Dan greeted the shrieking girls. He looked at me.  
"I don't know what that-" He stuttered.  
"I know, Dan." I said, and looked him dead in the eye.  
"What?"  
"I know you're danisnotonfire."


	20. Chapter 20: Unspoken

Chapter 20: Unspoken

_Dan and Josephine looked at each other in silence. Dan looked at her with puzzlement. He didn't look angry, just very shocked and confused._

"How long?" Dan said. I've never seen him so serious.  
"What do you mean?"  
"How long have you known?" Dan said, raising his voice a bit. I didn't want to say it.  
"Since 2011." I said. Dan just stood there in shock. I didn't want to see it. But I could feel it. The hurt I had caused. He didn't say anything, he just walked away, and I was left by myself. But that's how I like it, right? Why else would I move to a foreign country, where I didn't know anyone? But then where does all these tears come from? Why didn't he just yell at me, and tell me how much of an idiot I am? It hurts much more, knowing that I have hurt him so much that he didn't even want to speak to me.

It's been 2 weeks, and I haven't spoken to Dan at all. I haven't even seen him or Phil in the hallway, maybe because I spent most time inside my flat, crying, listening to sad music and bathing in my own self-loath. Days seemed longer and more depressing. I wanted to go home. What was there for me here? The only friends I've made hate me. And it's just hard to admire the British culture, when you're this depressed. Sophie had tried to contact me a billion times, but I just had too much on my mind. But now, I really just needed to talk to someone, so I opened up my skype and called Sophie.  
"Wow. You look like a mess. What happened? Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Sophie said.  
"I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like talking to anyone. I told him." I said.  
"And?"  
"Nothing. He just walked away, and I haven't seen or spoken to him in 2 weeks."  
"I would give you a hug, if I could. Don't you have anyone there, who can hug you for me?"  
"Not really. I think everyone hates me."  
"Come on. No one hates you."  
"Oh really? My co-workers hate me, because Luke has been spreading lies about me. Dan and Phil hate, because of what I did."  
"I don't think they hate you. You co-workers are probably just confused, and don't know who to believe, so they believe the one they've known the longest. Dan doesn't hate you, he's probably just hurt, and Phil is probably just sticking up to his friend." I sighed.  
"I just want to go home."  
"Don't say that. You came there to experience London, not Dan. Haven't your dream always been to live and work in London? Don't let a boy ruin that for you."  
"It's not my own feelings I care about. It's Dan's. He probably doesn't want to see me ever again, and I'm going to make sure of that. He doesn't need to be reminded of what I did, every time he walks out the door."  
"I just wish you two could figure it all out. I've been watching more of his videos, and you're just perfect for each other. Maybe just give it another week or two, and maybe he wants to talk to you."  
"I don't think it's going to work out like that."  
"Well, you can't just sit there and hate yourself. Why don't you start with working things out with your co-workers? Then you at least have someone there to talk to."  
"I guess I could call Stephanie."  
"That's the spirit! Do that and text me tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay. Thanks."  
"Hey, I'm always here for you. You know that."  
"I know. Love you, bye."  
"Love you, bye."  
Sophie was right. I couldn't sit here alone the next 2 months. I texted Stephanie.

**"Hey. Can I call you? I really want to talk to you."**

My phone vibrated, not long after.

**"sure"**

No smilies, no hearts, nothing. She was definitely not glad, but I called her up.  
"What's up?" She said, sounding annoyed.  
"I just wanted to say, whatever Luke has been saying is not true, at all. And I hope we can become friends again, because I don't want to lose a friend like this."  
"Tell me. What happened that night outside the bar?"  
"Luke was just being a prick. He tried to get with me, and when I wouldn't let him, he got angry."  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Stephanie suddenly sounded a bit more worried.  
"No."  
"I knew it! I knew Luke was lying! I knew you were not that type of girl!"  
"What did he say?"  
"He said that you had sex at the party, and then you wanted to get with him again, and he rejected you, so you had your guy yell at him."  
"What a prick."  
"I knoooow!"  
"So.. Friends?"  
"Friends. I'm glad you contacted me. I've been a little bit worried about you."  
"Oh you have? Well that's nice, I guess. I'm okay, don't worry."  
"Alright. Talk to you later."  
"Yeah. Bye."  
I hung up. Luke that little shit. But now that Stephanie knew the truth, I figured Brady would follow suit, and Luke could sit alone like the little mite he is. But I didn't make me feel better. I didn't care what anyone thought of me right now, I just cared how Dan felt about me. He was just a knock away, but it felt like he was much further away. He hadn't uploaded a video since my confession. Was he also neglecting his fans over me now? This didn't just affect me and him. It affected everyone.


	21. Chapter 21: Just a fangirl

Chapter 21: Just a fangirl

_Another week had passed. Josephine and Dan still hadn't spoken. Josephine was feeling worse and worse. Thankfully, she had become closer with Stephanie, so she had a friend to talk to and hang out with, if she didn't, she would probably have been worse, than she already was. Stephanie had just left Josephine's flat, because they were working on a project for work together. But then Josephine saw that Stephanie had forgotten her mobile. She could probably reach her at the stairs. She couldn't have gone too far. But as soon as Josephine opened the door, there Dan and Phil were, on their way out. This was the first time they had seen each other, since Josephine's confession._

Fuck. What do I do? Should I say hi? Oh God, I look like a mess. But before I could even say anything, Dan had already started walking down the stairs, not giving me a single look.  
"Can I talk to you?" Phil said. I was confused.  
"Yeah. Sure."  
"You need to talk to Dan."  
"I don't think he wants me to talk to him."  
"You don't understand. I've never seen Dan like this. He doesn't want to do anything or talk to anyone. He just walks around in his sweatpants all day, sits in his room and listens to sad music. Maybe it doesn't seem like it, but he's a mess. You need to talk to him."  
"But I-" I was interrupted by Dan.  
"Phil! Let's go! We don't have time for fans right now." Dan said irritated. That really hurt me. Just a fangirl. That was all I was, and all I would ever be. My eyes started tearing up, and I tried to hide my face, and ran to my flat. Why am I such a sensitive person? I just can't hide how I feel. I'm like a child, if I get sad, I will cry. And I was very sad right now. Like the kind of sad, where you just want to rip your own heart out, just to get rid of the pain. The kind of sad, where you can physically feel it. I wanted to fight for him, but I didn't think he wanted to be fought for. I wanted to talk to him. Not in the hopes of us getting back together. But just so he could give me my punishment. Yell at me, tell me how screwed up I am, and how I never deserve to be with someone like him. And then someday, maybe, he would forgive me.

I couldn't sleep. It was about 4 am, so I should sleep, I just couldn't. I rolled around in my bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. But eventually, I gave up and got up. I sat in my sofa and watched some of Dan's videos, apparently because I hate myself, and want to see myself hurt. I don't know why I do this to myself. But then, I could hear someone yelling in the hallway. I slowly got up, and pressed my ear up against the door. It was definitely Dan and Phil.  
"Dan... You're drunk." Phil said despondently.  
"So what if I'm drunk?! You don't know how it feels like!" Dan yelled.  
"How what feels like?" Phil said irritated.  
"How it feels like that you found out that the one you love, has been lying to you your WHOLE RELATIONSHIP!" Dan yelled. "I loved her, Phil! I still love her! And everything had just been one big fat lie! She doesn't love me! She loves danisnotonfire!"  
"Danisnotonfire is you, Dan." Phil said.  
"True. But how am I suppose to know, if her feelings were real, or she is just infatuated with a youtuber?"  
"Her feelings for you were real. Maybe she still loves you too. But you can't just stand there, pitying yourself and take your anger out on me. If you would just talk to her-"  
"Why would I, Phil? Why would I? How do I know that she won't lie to me again?" Dan's voice was calmer now, but more sad.  
"You could at least let her try to explain. You make it out like she is this compulsive liar. She's not. She literally just thought that it would hurt your relationship, if you knew."  
"Our relationship? What relationship? We wouldn't have had one, if she hadn't lied to begin with." Dan yelled.  
"Dan.. You're not being yourself. You know you wouldn't say that if you were sober." Dan didn't response.  
"She fell in love with you, not danisnotonfire. Just remember that." Phil said, and I could hear him walking into their flat. I've never experienced Dan like this before. And it was my fault. All my fault. I couldn't hear Dan walking or talking. Just silence. Until a loud knock was heard at my door. It startled me, and I slowly opened the door. And there Dan stood.  
"What are you doing in my flat?" Dan said irritated and very drunk.  
"This is my flat, Dan."  
"Oh. Yeah. Where's Phil?" Dan said drunkenly.  
"I don't know. I think he's in your flat."  
"Oh. Yeah." There was a long pause, and Dan looked very concentrated. "I love you, Josephine. I love you so much." Dan said, and drunkenly fell into my arms.  
"I know, Dan. I love you too. But you're very drunk right now, so let's get you into bed." I practically carried Dan to his flat, knocked the door and called for Phil. He opened the door.  
"I'm so sorry. I thought he was in his room." Phil said.  
"It's alright." We both helped carrying Dan to bed, and he fell asleep in about 2 seconds. I was about to go to my place, but Phil stopped me.  
"He still loves you, you know."  
"I know. I could hear you from my flat. Thanks for sticking up for me."  
"I just want you guys to figure things out. It seems you're both pretty miserable without each other." I nodded and walked out. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt him. I wish I could do something, so he wouldn't love me anymore, or so he would just forget about me. Like I could erase myself from his memory. Seeing him like that.. It killed me.


	22. Chapter 22: I fell in love with you

Chapter 22: I fell in love with you

_Josephine's head was a complete mess. She didn't know what to do after the event yesterday. She knew it would be best to stay away from Dan, because she didn't want to cause more trouble than she already had. Though she knew she couldn't, she just wanted to grab him and kiss him, and make everything okay. She got out of bed eventually, it was Saturday, and she didn't have any plans, but to listen to sad music and eat a bucket of ice cream. But she decided she didn't want to make herself suffer anymore. She wanted to go out, just for a stroll or maybe just go around and shop. She didn't know, and that was okay. Because it is okay to be a bit spontaneous from time to time. But funny enough, the only time Josephine was ever spontaneous was when she was depressed._

Okay. Got my bag and my jacket. Ready to go! I went out and looked at some shops, normally I would be embarrassed by going around town alone, but I had spent so much time alone that it didn't make any difference to me anymore. I found a really cute dress that you would wear to go out, so I bought it. Shopping always makes me feel better. It's probably the only girly thing about me. My phone started vibrating, it was a text from Stephanie.

**"hey wanna go out 2nite? luke isnt comin wit us dont worry"**

I didn't really know what to answer, because on one hand I really just needed to go out and get drunk, and forget about everything, but on the other hand I just wanted to lay in my bed, watching game of thrones. I had a lot on my mind, and maybe this was the time to not run away from your problems.

**"I really just need to relax tonight. I'll come with you next time."**

I got some hot chocolate from Starbucks to go, before I went home. I threw my bag on the sofa, and started an episode of game of thrones. I finished my hot chocolate, and felt completely restless. I then remembered I had some wine in the fridge, I poured myself a glass, and another, and another. I wasn't drunk, I just felt like dancing. I put my new dress on and some music, and just started being silly and danced around in my flat. I figured it was a waste of time to pour the wine into a glass, so I just drank from the bottle, and rocked out to Panic! At the disco. Then someone knocked at my door. I turned off the music, and put down the bottle of wine, so it didn't look like I was drinking and dancing alone, which I obviously wasn't doing... I opened the door, and there was Dan. He looked so sad, my heart broke a little. Neither of us really spoke, we just looked at each other. I wanted to throw myself at him and attack him with kisses and all my love.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Dan said.  
"Can we talk about this inside? Please?" I said, and my voice cracked a bit. We sat down at the sofa, and I poured a glass of wine to him and me. I knew he didn't ask for it, but it seemed like the time for a bit of wine.  
"Are you going out?" He asked.  
"No, I'm just sitting here drinking by myself."  
"Are you being sarcastic?"  
"No. Seriously, I'm that pathetic." Dan laughed a bit at my attempt to lighten the mood.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It's hard to explain. It's not like it was a choice for me at first. I just didn't bring it up, but then it was too late to tell you the truth without harming our relationship."  
"But why did you feel the need to keep it a secret for me?"  
"I thought..." I could feel my heart beating faster, and my eyes were tearing up. "I thought you wouldn't give me a second look, if you knew." Dan took my hand.  
"I wouldn't have cared."  
"Now that's a lie."  
"No it's not?" Dan sounded a bit offended.  
"So, you would never question whether I'm in love with you, or just infatuated with a youtuber?"  
"Phil told you."  
"No, I could hear you from my flat. You know, you're not particularly discreet, when you're that drunk." I laughed.  
"Yeah, I think I did have one drink to many." Dan laughed.  
"I just want you to know. I liked danisnotonfire, because I could relate to his videos, and because he is as sarcastic as I am, but I fell in love with Daniel Howell. You can't compare the two. And one of my worries was that you would think I loved you as a youtuber, and not as you."  
"The thought had crossed my mind."  
"See! You would never fall in love with a fangirl." I said, and looked down at the glass of wine in my hands.  
"But I did, didn't I?"  
"Yeah, now that was a dumb move, huh?" I said. Dan just looked into my eyes and smiled. "Youtube rule number 1: Always love your fans, not matter how stupid they are, right?" I joked, Dan laughed a bit, but didn't take his eyes off of me.  
"I think you're more than a fan."  
"More than a friend too?"  
"Would you stop with the jokes, I'm trying to be serious here." Dan laughed.  
"Alright, serious face." I said and made an exaggerated serious face expression, Dan did the same, and we cracked up after seconds.  
"Well. At least you like my work. I'm going to have to get used to my girlfriend being a fan."  
"So, what you're saying is, I'm still your girlfriend?"  
"If you still want to be." Dan said. And all happiness in the world just flew through my body, and I gave him a big hug, and a giant kiss.  
"You have no idea how miserable I have been!" I said.  
"You've been miserable? I haven't been able to get out of bed!"  
"Dan, I'm sitting here drinking by myself... I think the award goes to me."  
"I haven't made a video in ages, because I've been too depressed."  
"Yeah, I know. Remember? Subscriber." I said an pointed at myself.  
"I was thinking.. For my next video, maybe I could introduce you to my fans."  
"I could just imagine hearing teenhearts across the world breaking. Now, do you really want to anger your whole Phan fanbase?"  
"We could dress you up as Phil. Maybe they wouldn't notice."  
"That would be a laugh, wouldn't it? "  
"You're probably right. Maybe we should just keep it to ourselves."

The night moved on with us talking about how miserable we were without each other, and what sad songs we'd been listening to. I can't believe it. He actually forgave me. No more lies, no more secrets.


	23. Chapter 23: To live in London

Chapter 23: To live in London

_Josephine looked to her left side, and gazed at Dan, who was lying next to her. She stroked his arm with her hand. It felt so real. She got up, and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. Oh yeah. That's right. She remembered. She took her panties from the floor, and put them on. Dan's shirt was lying next to them. Since it was what was nearest, she figured he wouldn't mind her wearing his clothes. She hesitated for a minute, but then took his shirt and put it on. It smelled just like him. _

I love to walk around in guys' clothes. I don't know why.. I guess it kind of feels like a part of him is embracing you, or something like that. I just felt comfortable like this. I went to the kitchen, grabbed some buns and some juice for Dan and me, and put it all on a tray, and went back to bed. Dan was still sleeping. I woke him up with a kiss. He mumbled a bit before waking up.  
"What have you got there?" He mumbled.  
"Just a bit of breakfast." I said. Dan sat up, and we started eating.  
"I've really missed this." Dan said.  
"What?"  
"Eating breakfast in bed with you. I really just missed you." Dan said, and put his hand on my thigh.  
"I really missed you too. But I think we cleared that up yesterday."  
"Yeah, we really were a couple of whiners yesterday." Dan laughed. "Promise me that you won't leave me for that long again."  
"I can't promise you that, Dan." I said quietly.  
"What?"  
"I'm going home to Denmark in like 2 weeks."  
"Are you being serious right now?" Dan said agitated. I nodded.  
"You can't just leave." He said a bit more dejected.  
"I don't want to."  
"Then don't."  
"But I'm not a trainee anymore in two weeks, so I wouldn't have a job or this flat in two weeks. That couldn't work out, Dan."  
"Move in with me."  
"What?"  
"Move in with me and Phil."  
"How will I pay rent?"  
"Me and Phil will pay the rent until you find a job."  
"It's not that simple, Dan. I have a plane ticket, which I already paid for. All my stuff is in Denmark. I would have to get a residence permit, and a work permit."  
"We'll figure it out. If you really want to stay, we can figure it all out." Dan said. I didn't know what to say. I really wanted to stay. I've always wanted to live in London, and I don't want to be away from Dan. But what would my parents say? They don't even know about Dan. But I wanted to. And wasn't that all that mattered?  
"Alright. Let's do it!" I said. A big smile appeared on Dan's face and he gave me a big kiss.  
"But here's my plan. I need to get my stuff in Denmark, and I have a plane ticket to Denmark. So how about you go with me to Denmark and meet my parents? Maybe?" I was afraid of what he was going to answer.  
"I'd love to meet your parents!" Dan said.  
"Really? I don't think they will be so worried with the news of me going to live in London, when they see what a great guy I have here to protect me."  
"Aww. You're making me blush." Dan joked.  
"Are we really doing this?" I said excitedly. Dan nodded and smiled. "But we'd need Phil's permission."  
"Let's get dressed and go ask him." Dan said and got out of bed. We gathered out clothes and got dressed.  
"Where's my shirt?" Dan said and looked up at me. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" Dan laughed.  
"I like it! Don't judge." I laughed. I took off his shirt and threw it to him. We headed over to their flat, and went inside. Phil was sitting with some cereal and watching Buffy. How surprising.  
"Hey Phil." Dan said and I waved at Phil.  
"Oh hey!" Phil said.  
"We have something we'd like to talk to you about." I said.  
"Well, it looks like you guys figured it out, are you together again, then?" Phil asked.  
"Yes we are. But we have a problem." Dan said.  
"What?" Phil asked.  
"I'm going back to Denmark in two weeks, but I really want to stay, but then I would have no job and no place to live."  
"Why don't you just move in with us then?" Phil said. I shrieked, ran over to Phil and gave him a big hug. Phil looked happy, but surprised.  
"That was what we were going to ask you." Dan said smiling.  
"Of course she can live here! And we can just pay the rent until you settle down." Phil said.  
"Omg, Phil. I love you so much right now! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, not letting go of Phil.  
"I'm just happy to see you two together again." Phil said.  
"We're going to Denmark to get her stuff." Dan said.  
"You too?" Phil asked Dan.  
"Yep." Dan said.  
"Aww. I want to go to Denmark too." Phil said.  
"I'm sure you'll get the chance, Phil." I said.

Dan and I sat on his computer, planning the trip and ordering plane tickets. I couldn't believe this was happening. When I went to London, I did not expect this to happen at all. Not only was Daniel Howell my boyfriend, but I was going to live with him and Phil. This was almost too good to be true.


	24. Chapter 24: Meeting the parents

Chapter 24: Meeting the parents

_Josephine and Dan were packing their bags to head to Denmark. The said goodbye to Phil and went to the airport. Josephine had already informed her parents that she was bringing someone special with her. We literally spent about 5 hours before our plane took off. They felt kind of weird, because they couldn't sit together, Josephine was daydreaming, just admiring how the sky looks, when you're above the clouds. Just enjoying the feeling of being weightless and feeling free. _

I had my headphones in, so no strangers would bother me for this 2 and a half hour flight. It was so magical, looking at the clouds. 2 and a half hour passed quickly. We got our bags and finally got out of the airport, just to have to take a bus for another hour, but at least we got to sit together. I leaned on Dan's shoulder, and fell asleep soon after. I was woke up by Dan.  
"Josephine?" He said.  
"Mhmm?" I mumbled.  
"You've been asleep for 45 minutes, and I think we're almost there, and I'm scared that we will end up in some strange place in Denmark, and will never find our way home, if you don't wake up." Dan said. I stretched, and looked out of the windows to see if I could spot something familiar. Yeah, we were definitely there soon.  
"We'll be there in about 15 minutes." I said. I went back to my position, which involved leaning on Dan's shoulder. I looked up at him, and gave him a big smile.  
"What?" Dan said, smiling back at me.  
"I'm just so glad you would come with me."  
"Of course!" Dan said. We stared into each other's eyes for a while, before sharing a kiss. Just a little one. No PDA here. We arrived at my hometown, where we had to take, yet another bus to get to my home, but this was thankfully only a 15 minute trip. We were both so exhausted, or mostly Dan, I had a nap. As we were sitting in the bus, I decided to call my mum.  
"Heey, when do you arrive? We're looking so much forward to meet this 'special one'." My mum said.  
"Where in the middle of town, but we'll be home at about 15 minutes." I answered.  
"Okay, good honey. This is so exciting! Is it a girl or a boy?"  
"Mum, you sound like I'm pregnant." I said.  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if it's a friend... Or more than a friend?" My mum giggled. She was such a gossip girl, but in a sweet way.  
"Muuuuum... His name is Dan, and we are kind of... boyfriend and girlfriend." I said and cringed. My mum literally shrieked so loud from the other end that everyone in the bus could hear her. I could hear her calling for my dad.  
"Hey, sweetie. What is it that I hear? We're meeting a boyfriend?" My dad giggled.  
"Yeah.. Please, go easy on him. I really like him, and I don't want that ruined, so please don't embarrass me. That goes for both of you." I said.  
"We would never!" My mum giggled.  
"Sure Mum.. I'm going to go now. See you in 10."  
"Bye, bye." My mum said and hung up. Thank God that Dan doesn't understand any Danish, because that would have made that conversation even more awkward. We eventually got home, and were completely drained of energy. My mum greeted us at the door.  
"Hello, I'm Josephine's mother." My mum said and shook Dan's hand.  
"I'm Daniel, nice to meet you and thanks for having me."  
"No problem! Come on in! You're dad's inside, Josephine." My mum said and led us in. Before going to the living room, where my Dad was, I turned around to Dan.  
"Okay, I need to warn you. My dad's a little... weird. Like he's really inappropriate and rude sometimes, but it's just his way of joking, so don't take anything personal." I said. Dan looked a little bit frightened and gave me an awkward half smile. We went to the living room, where my dad greeted us with open arms. Or.. he greeted me, and gave me a big bear hug.. Which I didn't really want..  
"Yeah. Thanks dad." I said sarcastically. "This is Dan." I said, and they shook hands.  
"Nice to meet you Dan. If you haven't guessed, I'm Josephine's father." My dad said and sat down in the sofa.  
"Nice to meet you too, sir." Dan said.  
"Would you like a beer or something?" My dad asked. Before Dan could answer, I interrupted him.  
"We're really tired, so I think we'll just go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow." I said, and practically pushed Dan towards my room. I know it was a bit rude, but I knew what my dad meant by 'beer', he meant 'let's have a little guy-chat', and the conversation would very quickly turn into something awkward and extremely embarrassing for me. I said goodnight to both Mum and Dad, while standing in the door frame, and I closed and locked the door.  
"I am so exhausted. I just want to sleep now." I said and practically ripped my jacket of, threw my bags and threw myself on the bed.  
"Me too. At least you got to sleep for a good 45 minutes." Dan said while untying his shoe laces.  
"Sorry that I only have a single bed. We just have to squeeze together." I said, removing my trousers and my bra.  
"Squeeze. I like that word. Squeeeeeeze." Dan repeated. I sat in my bed and covered myself up with the duvet, Dan was sitting on the edge of the bed, only wearing boxers, removing his socks. He then cuddled up with me, and we quickly fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25: The Family Dinner

Chapter 25: The Family Dinner

_Josephine woke up almost shocked by finding herself in her own room in Denmark, luckily, Dan was still lying beside her. It was so weird. Dan, in her bedroom, in her bed. Not in her wildest dream could she imagine this happening. She actually pinched herself, just in case. She lied there, watching Dan in his deep sleep, calmly breathing. Dan slowly opened his eyes._

"Morning." Dan said, slowly waking up.  
"Morning." I said, and gave him a big smile.  
"What are you smiling so much about?"  
"I just can't believe you're here. With me." I said, still smiling. Dan leaned over me, and gave me a big kiss.  
"Is the door locked?" Dan asked.  
"Yeah. Why?" I said, and Dan gave me a teasing smile.  
"I'm not going to have morning sex with you while my parents are in the other room, if that's what you think." I said. Dan laughed.  
"Yeah. Okay." Dan said and kissed my forehead before getting out of bed. We made ourselves look decent and got out of the room. We were greeted by a little blonde-haired girl.  
"Hey sweetie." I said an gave my sister a big hug. "This is my sister. She's only 11, but she understands a lot of English for her age." I said and looked down at her. "This is Dan, do you want to say hi?" My sister, as shy as she is, hid a bit from him, but nodded at the same time. "Now, remember, Dan doesn't understand Danish, so you have to speak English to him." My sister nodded. She walked towards Dan and reached her hand out.  
"Hello. My name is Rebecca." She said with a thick Danish accent and paused at every word. Dan squated.  
"Hello Rebecca. My name is Dan. Wow. You look like a little princess, are you a princess?" Dan asked. My sister blushed, nodded and ran over to me in shyness. She leaned in and whispered to me: "He thinks I'm a princess. I like him." And ran over to my Mum. I put my arm around Dan.  
"Sleazy, but okay." I said with a smile and gave him a kiss.

The day went on. Dan and I spent most of the time in my room, watching a movie or just talking. But as it got later, the thing I had dreaded the most came closer. Family dinner.  
"Dinner's ready!" My Mum yelled from the kitchen. Me and Dan went to the dining room and sat down. You could tell we were both nervous. It's easy to meet the parents, the hard part is the questions that come up at the dinner, and if I knew my Dad, it was going to be awkward and extremely embarrassing. We sat and ate our food in silence, until my Dad broke that silence.  
"So, you're the guy who's fucking my daughter?" My Dad said. Water squirted out of his mouth and he started coughing.  
"Dad, you did not just ask that." I said.  
"Behave.." My Mum said, as if my Dad was her own child.  
"Well, it's true, isn't it?" My Dad said, as if he didn't just ask the most inappropriate question in the world.  
"I always knew Josephine would find some tall British boy." My Mum said. Okay, so that lightened the mood a bit. Dan gave a smile, so that was good.  
"So tell us. How did you meet?" My Mum said.  
"Dan lives next to me, or lived next to me." I said.  
"Yeah, I found her in the hallway, struggling with getting a moving box up the stairs, so I offered to help." Dan said.  
"Yeah, and we just started talking, and here we are." I said.  
"A gentleman? That's always a nice feature to own." My Mum said to Dan.  
"What will you do now?" My Dad asked confused.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"When he lives in England, and you live here, what will you do? Long-distance, or what?" My Dad said.  
"Actually. I wanted to talk to you about this. I'm moving to London, with Dan." I said. I feared their reactions.  
"Well.. That's... Is that a good decision? Have you thought this through?" My Mum said.  
"I really have. You don't understand, Mum. London is just the city for me. I don't belong here. I never did. You know that. And I'm so lucky that I have met this wonderful guy that wants to live with me. So not only will I live in the city of my dreams, but I get to be with the guy of my dreams too." I said, and looked to Dan. I could see that he didn't know what to say.  
"Well, if that's what you want. We'll miss you here, you know." My Mum said.  
"I know, and I'll miss you too. But this is the right thing for me to do." I said.  
"I understand that, and if London makes you happy, and he makes you happy, then we're happy." My Mum said. My Dad coughed.  
"So, Dan. What do you do for a living?" My Dad asked.  
"I work on a radio show." Dan said.  
"How interesting." My Mum said.  
"Yeah, it's a lot of fun." Dan said.  
"Well, you can't live off of fun. What do you want to do when you're older?" My Dad said.  
"I.. I haven't figured that out yet, maybe something with films or tv." Dan said.  
"Do I look like a guy with a plan?" I joked with a joker voice. Dan got the reference and tried holding back his laughter, but we both ended up cracking up. My parents didn't understand what was so funny, but they too smiled. Dan and I finally stopped laughing, and looked at each other for a moment, a moment just filled with pure love. And I think that it was at that moment my parents saw how much we loved each other, and understood that we were meant to be together.


	26. Chapter 26: This is how I die

Chapter 26: This is how I die

_Josephine and Dan had spent their last day in Denmark packing up most of Josephine's stuff. Clothes, books, dvds, make-up, generally all the essentials. It wasn't much, because most of her stuff was already in Denmark, but there were still a lot of bags to carry. Josephine was packing up some beauty products, while Dan was observing a strange board on the wall._

"What is this?" Dan said with a smirk on his face.  
"That's my memory board. When I feel something should be remembered, I put it on the board, kind of like a scrapbook. There's old pictures, plane tickets, festival bracelets, stuff like that." I said, pointing at some of the pictures.  
"Is that you?" Dan asked and pointed at a baby photo.  
"Yep, that's me."  
"You were so cute!" Dan laughed.  
"Those were the days, huh? Now I'm just this big sloppy troll." I said and imitated a troll. Dan laughed, pulled me closer to him and kissed me.  
"Can I put something on the board?" He asked.  
"Sure, what do you want to put there?" I said. Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out a receipt.  
"What is that?" I asked.  
"It's the receipt from our first date." He said.  
"Awww. I remember, but that wasn't really a date, was it? And why on earth do you keep that in your pocket?" I said looking at him with a puzzled face.  
"I consider it our first date, and I don't know, I guess I just liked having it on me." Dan laughed awkwardly.  
"Weird, but sweet." I said and kissed him on his cheek. He took the receipt and placed it next to a picture of me and Sophie.

Josephine and Dan had to hurry, or they would miss their flight. I hugged Mum, Dad and Rebecca goodbye, and surprisingly, so did Dan. I knew my mother loved him, but I didn't suspect my father to feel the same. I did hear them talking in the living room after I had went to bed yesterday. Maybe Dan won him over. Just before we left the house, my sister ran over to me.  
"Can I give Dan a present?" She asked quietly.  
"Of course you can." I said. She ran over to Dan, and gave him a small bracelet made out of colourful pearls, where 4 of the pearls spelled out 'love'. Dan looked down at the little blonde haired girl and gave her a big hug.  
"Thank you. I love it!" Dan said.  
We then continued our journey back to London.

It was getting really dark outside as we were sitting in the plane, and I could feel the tiredness overwhelm me, I got ready to sleep in my usual position, on Dan's shoulder, and fell asleep quickly. I was woken up violently by strong turbulence. I'm not usually afraid of flying, but I had never experienced such heavy turbulence, so I was getting pretty nervous. Who am I kidding, I was terrified. I took Dan's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
"Are you alright?" Dan said worried.  
"Yeah.. I'm... just a little.." I was interrupted by another heavy bump that made me jump from my seat. The seatbelt sign went on, and I quickly fastened my seatbelt. Okay. Just breath slowly. Inhale and exhale. I tried calming myself down, but it didn't seem to work. Dan noticed how frightened I was and put his arm around me, and hold me tightly.  
"This is your captain speaking. We're experiencing some turbulence caused by bad weather. Remain calm." You could hear from the speakers.  
I looked out of the window. Bad weather, huh? I had never seen anything like this before. Lighting striking everywhere, forming gigantic waves of electricity. This was it, this I how I die. The plane couldn't possibly fly through this?!  
"If we don't survive this, I just want you to know that I love you so much. I have never loved anyone or anything more than I love you." I said looking up at Dan.  
"I love you too, but you're overreacting. It's just a little turbulence, that's all." Dan said. I didn't know if he said that to calm me down, or calm himself down, because I could see the worried look in his eyes. Another big bump of turbulence hit us. Bags were falling down, and stewardesses were running around trying to calm people down. Dan hold me tighter, still with my hand in his. I closed my eyes, and moved in closer to Dan. I tried to ignore the constant turbulence and tried to remain in my own little bubble. Unconsciously, I started humming.  
"It's over. You can open your eyes." I could hear Dan say. I slowly opened my eyes. People had calmed down, and the plane was flying smoothly again. I exhaled deeply and calmed down. I couldn't wait to have solid ground under my feet again.

The plane landed safely, and everything went smooth from there. I was still fidget from the plane experience, but it was okay, because I had Dan next to me. We got our bags, which seemed heavier than before, and drove back home. Home, it was so weird to think about that my home was now with Dan and Phil. We got out of the bus, and walked towards our flat.  
"What do you know? We survived." Dan smiled.  
"Don't even joke about that, I was terrified!" I said.  
"I could tell." Dan laughed. I punched him lightly on the arm for making fun of me.  
"Thankfully I had my big strong man to take care of me." I said, kissing him.  
"You flatter me." Dan said.  
"Oh, I didn't mean you. I meant that guy." I joked and pointed at a bodybuilder looking guy.  
"Oh, I see. I'll show you. Hold these." Dan said and gave me the bags he was carrying. He took on arm under my neck and another under my thighs.  
"Dan.. What are you doing? Dan, no no no. Don't." I said laughing. He lifted me up, while I was still carrying the bags, and started walking.  
"What are you doing? Put me down. This is silly." I laughed.  
"Not until you admit how strong and manly I am." Dan joked.  
"Alright, alright. You're the strongest and most manly guy I know! Now, put me down!" I laughed. Dan put me down gently, and exhaled deeply.  
"So, that's this year's exercise." Dan joked. He was so unbelievably charming. I couldn't believe he chose to be with me, but he did. I loved him so much.


	27. Chapter 27: The mysterious girl

Chapter 27: The mysterious girl

_Josephine and Dan opened the door to their flat. They threw the bags on the floor. They were too exhausted to do anything, so they decided to call for some pizza. But where was Phil?_

"I'll just check in his room real quick." I said and headed for Phil's room. I opened the door, and saw Phil sitting in front of his computer. He hadn't seen me yet, so I planned to sneak up on him and give him a surprise hug from the back. I got closer to him, and jumped him with my arms open and gave him a big hug. He was very surprised. Mission accomplished.  
"Oh, Josephine, hey!" Phil said. He didn't seemed that happy to see me, just really bewildered and agitated. Then I looked at the computer screen... I had just interrupted his live show... And the chat was filled with: "Who is that?", "Is that your girlfriend?", "OMG Phil's got a girlfriend!". In panic I thought I would just introduce myself.  
"Uhm... Hey, I'm Josephine. And nooooo, I'm not Phil's girlfriend, don't worry!" I said awkwardly. I looked at Phil and mimed 'I'm sorry' as I left his room. I closed the door and was met by Dan.  
"Did you find him?" Dan said.  
"Yeah... He was doing a liveshow, which I awkwardly interrupted..." I said.  
"Oh God... That's right.. It's Saturday.." Dan said.

The next few days Phil's inbox was filled with messages from fans asking about this mysterious girl at his liveshow. It almost created a shitstorm of whether or not I was Phil's girlfriend, and why they hadn't seen me in a video before. I kind of liked the attention.. Although, I'm ashamed to admit it. I was really entertained by some of the theories the fans had come up with. Was I a family member, Phil's girlfriend, someone from the Radio Show? The opportunities of my identity were floating in, but funny enough, not one of them thought I was Dan's girlfriend.

Dan and I were going to Gamestop, because Dan wanted to buy some new games. I was not a gamergirl myself, even though some of the games sounded really fun, but every time I get a controller in my hand, I would just panic. There's so many buttons! Too much responsibility! You want me to both walk AND shoot? I.. I can't.. I simply can't... Sims is good enough for me. Dan bought The Last of Us. There's a game I would like to play! I mean, anything with zombies and I'm all over it. Not literally.. Necrophilia, hehe. Oh God.. I was turning into Dan. We walked around London and were just enjoying ourselves. Walking hand in hand, making all the single people hate us, because we were just so darn cute. We sat down at a Starbucks, and had some coffee. Or Dan did.. Hot chocolate for me! Suddenly, three girls came up to us.  
"You're danisnotonfire, right?" One of them asked.  
"Yep. That's me." Dan said.  
"Can we have a picture with you?" Another said.  
"Of course." Dan got up.  
"Can you take our picture?" The first one asked me.  
"Yeah, sure." I said and took her Iphone to take their picture. As she was going over to Dan to pose with him and the two other girls, she looked back at me, with a confused look.  
"Hey! You're that girl! The girl from Phil's liveshow!" She said, and posed next to Dan.  
"Uhm... Yeah, I guess." I said and took the picture.  
"Thank you." The first one said.  
"So, what's your deal then?" The other one said.  
"What do you mean?" I said and gave an awkward smile. I liked to keep it a mystery, I really don't know why.  
"Are you, or are you not Phil's girlfriend?" The third on said. She had been the most quiet of the three, and I didn't like the way she looked at me, like I just brutally murdered her family.  
"I am definitely not Phil's girlfriend." I laughed.  
"So, who are you?" The first one said.  
"I'm just a friend of Dan and Phil. No big deal." I said.  
"No big deal?" The second one said. "If I were friends with Dan and Phil I would die of happiness!" Dan sat quietly, I guess it was pretty awkward to talk about him, while he was just next to us.  
"Well, we better have to get going. It was nice chatting to you girls. Have a nice day!" I said, and got up. The third girl gave Dan a hug just before we were leaving. As we were walking, I looked behind me. Yep, she was still staring at us. No wonder I felt her evil eyes as they were burned in the back of my neck. Creepy.  
"Why didn't you just tell them that you were my girlfriend?" Dan said with puzzlement.  
"Haven't you heard? I'm the mysterious girl from Phil's liveshow! Let's keep the mystery going! Soon I'll even have a fanbase!" I joked.  
"I was thinking.. Now that you're looking for a job, why don't you try out youtube? I mean, you're really funny, and me and Phil could promo you, if you'd like."  
"You think I'm funny? Awww. That's sweet." I said and kissed him.  
"I mean it. I really think you could make it." Dan said.  
"I don't know. I don't really have anything relevant to say to the internet..." I said.  
"Okay, here's what you do. Buy a notebook, write down every video idea you get, no matter how stupid they may be, and then we can figure something out together? I mean it's better than sitting around doing nothing."  
"Discussable.. But fine, I'll do it." I said. I could help but feeling like we were being followed, but every time I looked behind me, there was no one.. Must be my imagination...


	28. Chapter 28: An idle threat?

Chapter 28: An idle threat?

_Dan and Phil were out, because they had some radio-thing scheduled for that day, so Josephine was home alone. She had bought a notebook and was sitting with it, trying to come up with ideas for youtube-videos. _

What to know about Denmark? No.. People don't want to hear things about such an insignificant country as Denmark.. Maybe Danes... But that's probably it.. How to look good? Then you could make fun of it, and make yourself really ugly.. Wait.. Jenna Marbles already did that... Come on, come on! Can't you come up with just one original idea? Maybe something about fangirling, and my undying love for Jensen Ackles? No. That's probably been done before.. I looked around the room to get some inspiration. Hairspray. Hmm.. Hairspray: It's really good and it keeps my hair in place. It's sticky and it hurts when it gets in your eyes... No... Ugh, this is so hard.. Then I heard a knock on the door. I went to see who it was, but when I opened the door, there was no one there.. Well, that's pretty odd. I closed the door and heard a crack under my feet. It was a small piece of paper. It said: 'stay away from dan and phil'.. Was this a threat? And how did this person get into the building? All sorts of questions came to my mind. I didn't really want to be the mysterious girl from Phil's liveshow anymore, but would revealing my identity just make it worse?

I needed some air to clear my head, and get some inspiration. I went out for a walk. I went by a kiosk. Should I? No. I shouldn't.. But of course, the temptation overwhelmed me. I got in and bought a pack of Marlboro. I hadn't smoked since the first night I was out with Stephanie, Brady and Luke.. I knew Dan wouldn't like it.. But I just needed one. One couldn't hurt right? I sat down on a bench nearby and pulled one cigarette out and lit it. I inhaled the smoke, and slowly exhaled. Wow. This was more relaxing than I remembered. A lot had happened the last couple of days. The plane incident, Phil's liveshow and now this creepy note. It all made me really dazed and anxious, so to be able to relax like this, was a blessing. Maybe that could be a video? Kids, smoking is bad for you, but darn is it relaxing... Great role model right there, Josephine! I sighed deeply. A girl sat down beside me.  
"Does Dan know about you smoking?" the girl said quietly. I looked up, and then I recognized her. The girl from yesterday. The girl with the evil eyes.  
"Who are you?" I said.  
"That's not of your concern. But I know who you are." The girl said.  
"What?"  
"I saw you yesterday. Kissing Dan. It sickened me." She said. "Your Josephine. Dan's girlfriend."  
"The truth is out!" I joked, trying to make the conversation less creepy. The girl moved closer to my face.  
"Listen now. You stay away from Dan and Phil. You break-up with Dan, move out of their flat, and never contact them again." She whispered.  
"Are you threatening me?" I said stunned. She stood up.  
"You know.. Accidents happen." She said and walked on. I quickly put out the cigarette and started running. I didn't care if people looked at me funny. I needed to get to my flat immediately. I ran up the stairs of our building, ran into our flat and locked the door. I slid down the door, and just started tearing up. This was too much for me. Why was I crying? Sure, the girl was really creepy, and she had threatened me, but she was like 15? What could she possibly do? Someone started knocking the door. Oh no. It was her. I was sure. What was she going to do? The knocking got louder. What should I do? Oh God... Then I heard a voice from the other side of the door: "Josephine! It's Dan! Let me in! I forgot my key!" Dan said. I opened the door and I threw myself into Dan's arms, and started crying again.  
"Wowowowow. What's wrong? What happened?" Dan asked me. I then found the creepy note, and showed it to him. "Okay, I knew some of my fans were crazy, but this is just... You shouldn't think too much about it. It's probably just an idle threat." He said.  
"Nonono. It's one of the girls we met yesterday! I met her again today, and she said if I didn't stop all contact with you two, something would happen to me." I said sobbingly.  
"This is not okay. We need to do something." Dan said. "I think we need to tell my fans who you are."  
"How would that make it any better?" I said.  
"If we explain what has happened, and how happy we are together, they'd understand. My fans don't want to cause any harm to me, or the people I love." Dan said reassuringly.  
"Okay. I'm just so scared, Dan. You should have seen her." I said.  
"What were you doing outside anyway?"  
"I just needed some fresh air..." I said. Josephine, didn't you promise you wouldn't lie to him anymore? "...through a filter."  
"What? What does that mean?"  
"I had a cigarette."  
"Oh.. Okay. Did you start smoking again?" Dan said quite disappointed.  
"Nonono. I only had one. I was just so stressed and agitated that I needed to relax. I'm not going to start again!" I said.  
"I wouldn't judge you, if you did. I mean, it's your choice. But I would prefer a girlfriend, who don't taste like cigarette butts." Dan joked.  
"Don't worry. That won't happen." I said, and kissed him.  
"Ugh.. Yep, I can definitely taste it." Dan said and made a funny face. "But I'm glad you told me."  
"Of course. I don't need to hide anything from you." I said.


	29. Chapter 29: My girlfriend

Chapter 29: My girlfriend

_Josephine and Dan had finished filming the video, where they reveal Josephine's identity. Josephine didn't know much about editing videos, so Dan had to do that. They had agreed to upload it on Dan's second channel, danisnotinteresting, as it didn't seem like main channel material. Josephine was chatting with Phil, while Dan was in the 'nerd room', as they called it, editing. _

"Been a crazy couple of months, hasn't it?" Phil said.  
"Tell me about it. I never expected anything like this to happen, when I went to London." I said.  
"Me neither. Don't tell Dan I said this. But I understand why you lied to him in the first place?" He said.  
"Really?" I said wondering.  
"Yeah. I thought about it after me and Dan's latest radio show. Because every time we're done with the radio show, we're always greeted by this huge group of shrieking girls. And both Dan and I care about our fans, and we love them, but we would never think about starting friendships with them. I mean, we get to talk to them for 1 minute, and then it's the next fan's turn to get a hug and a picture, we don't really get to know anyone of them. And I think that if we knew you were a fan from the beginning, we probably wouldn't have gotten so close with you, because it would just be a reflex to not spend more than 2 minutes with you. It's like, hey, oh you recognize from the internet, moving along. Fans are often infatuated with you, and don't really care about who you are, because they already know you from the internet, but I feel it's different with you. You wouldn't been able to fool us for so long, if it wasn't." Phil said. I didn't know what to say. He explained it perfectly. It was nice that he understood, but I also just wanted to forget about it.  
"Whoa. You've put some deep thought into that." I said.  
"Yeah, I guess I have." Phil laughed.  
"But honestly, I just want to forget about it. I'm not a fan right now. And you know me, and I know you, so there isn't really much to worry about, is there?" I said.  
"Yeah, you're right. Sorry I brought it up." Phil said looking down.  
"Nonono, I'm glad you understand, and I'm glad you told me." I said. Then Dan came into the room.  
"Okay. Done. Want to see the video, before I upload it?" Dan said.  
"Hellz yeah." I said. We all went to the nerd room, and Dan pressed the play button.

_The video started with Josephine sitting in front of the camera.  
"So, I know what you're thinking. 'Dan, did you get a new haircut?', or you have realized that I am not Dan. Some of you may recognize me as 'the mysterious girl from Phil's liveshow', and after a lot of consideration, we decided to reveal my identity." Josephine said in a dramatic narrator voice. Dramatic music was played in the background, while Josephine's waved her arms around.  
"So yeah. Hello, my name is Josephine. I'm from Denmark, recently moved to London. I do have a boyfriend, but it's not Phil, promise. His name is Dan Howell. So yeah.." Josephine said awkwardly, and Dan appeared in the background waving his arms and wearing a big smile. Dan sat next Josephine.  
"Hello internet. Now that you have met my girlfriend, we may have some explaining to do. You know I like to keep my privacy, and don't really want to talk about previous girlfriends or my family, but due to recent events, we felt we need to share this with you." Dan said.  
"I respect everyone of Dan's fans. I was a danosaur myself, still am, actually. But some of you scare the crap out of me." Josephine joked.  
"Yeah. One of you went into our building, and left a note to Josephine that told her to stay away from me and Phil. Now, this doesn't really please me, actually, it scares me too. I love all of you, but one thing I don't want you to do, is try to ruin my happiness. In my 'draw my life'-video I said that I am the happiest that I have ever been, and I honestly believed I couldn't be any happier, but then I met this girl." Dan said and wrapped his arm around Josephine. In a couple of seconds, they just looked at each other smiling."I know some of you may not be pleased with this news, but I hope you can all respect my decisions in life and can be happy for me... And please, guys, don't threat my girlfriend, because that makes me very sad." Dan said.  
"Yeah, I don't really like fearing for my life... But hey, if I was on the other end of this, I'd probably want to kill me too... Please don't..." Josephine said.  
"Aww, come on.. Nobody wants to kill you." Dan joked. Phil entered the room with the Robert Pattinson-mask and a knife. Josephine and Dan slowly turned around in fear, and the video ends with their screams._

"I liked it. A little bit of seriousness, a little bit of jokes and a little bit of possible murder." I said.  
"Should I upload it then?" Dan said.  
"Do it!" I said.  
"What should we call it?" Dan asked.  
"Just call it 'my girlfriend', then you know a lot of people is going to watch it." Phil said. Dan nodded, and started uploading the video to Youtube.  
"Do you think they'll understand?" I said.  
"They have to." Dan said, and hugged me. This was it.. Was I going to be killed or accepted? Only time could tell. You're so philosophical and deep, Josephine. But I did fear the fans reactions. This could go very well or very wrong.


	30. Chapter 30: The day

Chapter 30: The day

_Josephine woke up slowly, dreading this day. She knew that the video they uploaded the day before, was going to cause a shitstorm. And she didn't really want to know how people had reacted, but she had to, because she needed to know if her and Dan had the fans' support. She looked over to her left, where Dan was waking up slowly._

"Good morning." I said.  
"Good morning. I don't think I'll ever get tired of waking up to your face." Dan said.  
"What? This face?" I said and grimaced. Dan laughed, and kissed me.  
"You're beautiful." He said. For some reason, the fact that he said that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. When I thought about it, no one had ever called me beautiful before. Sure, pretty eyes and nice smile had been mentioned before, but never beautiful. I just lied there, smiling. I don't think I've ever been this happy.  
"Can we just stay in bed all day, please?" I said. "I just want to have a day, where I don't have to get ready and can look like a hobo all day."  
"Well, we don't really have anything planned today. So, I don't see why we can't have a lazy-day." He said, and kissed me again. I loved how he said 'we', like we were an old married couple, who did everything together. We laid in bed for a long time, just talking and teasing each other. But we had to get up at some point, although I refused to get ready, so I just walked around in one of Dan's shirts with messy hair and no make-up. I went to the kitchen, and poured some cereal into a bowl, and then Dan went behind me, put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.  
"You know we have to do it." He said, while resting his head on my shoulder.  
"Yeah. I know. But I don't want to see it." I said.  
"I don't know why, but I'm not really worried about their reactions." He said. "My fans are usually very understanding and supporting, so I don't see why they wouldn't be in this situation."  
I sighed. Maybe he was right. We sat down in the sofa, and took Dan's computer out.  
"You ready?" Dan said. I nodded, but covered my eyes with a pillow.  
"Should I just read it to you?" Dan laughed, and I nodded.  
"Okay." Dan opened the video, and read some of the comments. "Well, that's not so bad. Most of them are just really shocked about the creepy note-thing." Dan said.  
"Really?" I said, and removed the pillow from my face. I took a closer look at the screen. He was both right and wrong. There was a lot of comments on the creepy note-thing, but there was also many other comments. 'I'm so happy for you Dan!', 'Omg! She so prettyyyy! She fits you!', 'You look so happy together!'. And other comments. 'She will never love you like I do', 'I thought you had standards, Dan?', 'Really, Dan? Really? She looks like something I flushed down the toilet earlier'. Okay. So it wasn't as bad as I had expected, though my confidence switched as I read the comments. Some of them really made me smile, and some of them made me want to cry a river. But I guess that's the internet for you.  
"You look confused." Dan said.  
"Yeah.. I have mixed emotions right now. I don't really know how to feel about this." I said.  
"Well, you can't please everyone. But it seems most of them are happy for us." Dan said.  
"You know what that means, right?" I said. Dan shook his head. "Now, we have to stay together forever. The fans can't handle a break-up. They love me too much." I sarcastically said.  
"I'm alright with that." Dan said and smiled.  
"You're just too perfect, do you know that? I need to find some flaws, before I go insane." I said.  
"You do realize that there are several videos explaining how much of a fail I am right?" He said.  
"Yeah, but I have all the reasons why you're a fail too, so it's just not good enough." I said. "Except for the thing with cracking your fingers." Dan started cracking his fingers. I looked at him with all seriousness.  
"Stop that." He did it again. "Seriously. Stop it." He came closer to my face, with his hands in position for another crack. He looked provocatively at me, and cracked them again. "Stop it! That's disgusting!" I laughed, and separated his hands. He put his fingers through the spaces between my fingers, looked me deep in the eyes and kissed me passionately. As things started to get very heated, the sounds of footsteps was heard, we both looked behind us, and there Phil was with his hands covering his eyes.  
"Don't mind me. Just getting some cereal." Phil said, still covering his eyes. He was so sweet and innocent, like a little child that you just wanted to hug and protect from the cruel realities of the world. Both me and Dan started laughed, and sat up again.  
"You can look now, Phil. We're decent." I joked.  
"Thank you. Do you know how hard it is to get cereal with your eyes closed?" Phil said, almost as he had discovered a new philosophical theory.  
As planned, me and Dan spent the day in our nightwear, and just goofed around with each other. He even tried to teach me how to play Guitar Hero, but of course the frustrations of how bad I was at the game, made me boycott the game completely, but I didn't mind just watching Dan play. It was actually fascinating to me, just to watch him. I guess it reminded me of watching his videos. You could just really explore all the details to his being.


	31. Chapter 31: The night

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I'm really glad and surprised by how many people have read and liked my story. I really didn't expect that, and I had planned to end this story way sooner, but because you liked it so much I kept going, but every story has and end, and this is the end I had planned from the beginning. But I will definitely be making more fanfics in the future. Thanks to everyone, who has read the story! I 3 you big time. **

Chapter 31: The night

_The day continued and it was getting darker. Dan, Josephine and Phil had just ordered pizza for dinner. Phil was in on lazy-day. After they finished eating, Phil went in to his room, and Josephine and Dan decided to finish the day off with a horror movie. Josephine had found blankets, duvets and pillows, and had made a small island in front of the TV. Dan put on Saw, and cuddled up next to Josephine, who had already placed her bum on the island made of duvets and pillows._

"You comfortable?" Dan asked with his arm around me. I leaned back so I was lying on the space between his chest and his shoulder, and nodded.  
"I'm such a wuss, when it comes to horror movies." I said.  
"Come on, Saw is not that scary." Dan said.  
"How would I know? I've never seen any of the Saw-films."  
"You've never seen any of the Saw-films?" Dan said almost shocked. "Well, get ready for a treat then."

The movie started, and of course it was much worse than I had expected.. But then, it doesn't take a lot to scare me, but at least I could lean closer to Dan and cover my face in his chest, if it got too scary. The warmth from his body felt so nice. I still couldn't believe all of this. Everything was too perfect. Just meeting Dan Howell seemed crazy a few months ago, and ending up living with him as my boyfriend was just impossible.. The thought of it was unbelievable. Why me? Why did he choose to love me, when he could have any girl in the world? I sighed, but he didn't notice. I was being silly. You don't choose to love someone, and I could tell our love was real. I'd never felt anything so real in my life, and yet it was still hard to believe. I looked up at Dan, whose attention was planted on the movie. It took him a moment to realize I was looking at him. I put my hand on his chin and started stroking it.  
"What?" Dan said.  
"Nothing.." I said and smiled. "I just love you so much." I kissed him. He slowly caressed my back, and I broke the kiss. Dan smiled and kissed me leaning over me. I didn't even care that I was not paying attention to the movie, this was much more entertaining. Dan held me tighter, and the kiss got more passionate. Things got heated very quickly, and ended as the movie ended. We went to bed, and started cuddling. Dan stroked my arm, and kissed me on the neck. He leaned in close and whispered: "Don't ever leave me."

_Josephine woke up like any other day, but something felt different. She looked around. She was in her room in Denmark. She looked next to her. No Dan. Figures. Sometimes her dreams were just too realistic. She shook her head to make herself realize that it was only a dream. Maybe one day she would meet Dan. Maybe one day the things she dreamt of would all happen. She stroked her lips. She could have sworn, she still felt his lips pressed against hers. But of course, this was just her imagination. She stretched herself and went to the bathroom. Something cracked underneath her feet. She didn't notice it and kept on walking. And on the floor, a receipt from Starbucks lied. 1 Hot Chocolate and 1 Caramel Macchiato it said._


End file.
